


Metanoia

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Hates Sand, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Clone Rebellion, Crack and Angst, Dark Comedy, Darth Vader Redemption, Enemies to Friends, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Force Bond (Star Wars), Found Family, Gen, Gray Jedi, Gray Jedi Anakin Skywalker, How the heck did he survive that?, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Jedi haters do not interact, LOOKING AT YOU SIDIOUS!!, Mace Windu Lives, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Most people live, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, Past Abuse, Plo lives, Sidious hates tea, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Space Battles, Space Pirates, Suitless Darth Vader, Tea, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Two idiots on a speeder, Two idiots sharing one braincell, sharing a braincell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Metanoia(n.) the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self or way of life.Aka:No sir, This is my emotional support Jedi/Sith.A.A.K.A:Sith and Jedi who seem to share one braincell, go on a adventure.The fic where Darth Vader ends up being an enemy of the Empire and meets a certain Jedi Master while being on the run for the Empire.
Relationships: C-3PO & R2-D2, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala & Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala & Mon Mothma & Bail Organa, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 82
Kudos: 101





	1. On the Run.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that some of the characters have (maybe) never met before or have met briefly, but just not enough to recognize or recall previous meetings since every thing is stressful.
> 
> This story will also involve mind loss ,mind wipes and people recovering from named things.

**Imperial Center.**

* * *

Master, I can explain!' Padme heard someone scream. Probably at the emperor after an explosion had rocked the Senate Building. Then Vader got flung through a wall and he crashed face first on the ground, right in front of Padme.

The Sith got up with expression of fear and anger and ignited his crimson blade to deflect lightning before tearing a wall apart with the Force and jumping into the airtraffic of Corusant. Several guards followed the Sith after one single command.

'That's strange, isn't it?' a unsettling voice asked her and she spinned around to face the emperor.

'What is so strange, my lord?' she asked with a bow.

'The betrayal of my right hand, senator' Palpatine replied sweetly. 'He placed a droid with a bomb near my throne'

* * *

Vader had meanwhile lost the royal guards and troopers. He felt betrayed and used. He would place a bomb in a droid, but not now. 

His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt the panic taking over. Whoever had placed that bomb, was very skilled in mechanics and he or she had put a lot of time in the droid.

He made his way through the dark streets on the lower levels of Corusant and slipped into an alley, after stealing clothes, some weapons and a cloak.

Then he felt a presence right behind him and spinned around with an ignited lightsaber to see a hooded man, definitely a Jedi who survived Vader and Order 66. 

'Hello there' the man greeted while smirking at Vader. 'I heard you got in some trouble with your master' 

Vader snorted in anger before deciding that it wasn't a good idea to fight the Jedi since they were both enemies of the Empire. He then hooked his lightsaber on his belt and crossed his arms while glaring at the Jedi. 

'Trouble is an understatement' Vader replied with a grimace and the Jedi smirked while shaking his head. 'He now wants to kill me' 

'You are not the only one who is an enemy of the Empire, Darth' the man replied with a sly smile at the Sith. 'I am a Jedi, like you have noticed' 

'And why would I help you?!' Vader hissed and the Jedi looked offended for a few seconds, before answering. 

'Because at the moment you are number one enemy of the Empire and you are broadcasting your Kriffing emotions through whole Corusant' the Jedi snapped. 'You can't just run around like this if you don't pull yourself together and that will be your death!' 

'Wasn't emotion forbidden for Jedi?' Vader asked with a smirk and he felt the annoyance and anger of the Jedi pressing against his shields. 

'There are no more Jedi in some way' the man said calmly. 'And like every other Kriffing person, I acknowledge my damn feelings' 

Vader clasped his hands behind his back and he tried to hide his surprise. He didn't expect a Jedi to say this with so much anger, sadness and betrayal. 

Then the man took a deep breath and relaxed while letting go of his emotions. Then he looked at Vader and smiled. 

'I admit that I am quite unorthodox' he added. 'But that is none of your business' 

'What is your choice? Dying alone and lost or working together with your worst enemy and bringing the emperor to his knees?' he asked while still smiling. 

A shiver ran down Vaders spine. The smile was cold and emotionless, more like a predator than a nice and friendly smile that Vader expects from a Jedi. 

'What would it be, Darth?' he asked and he made eye contact with the taller Sith by lifting proudly his head. 

'I think we are stuck together, master Jedi' Vader replied after a nervous chuckle. 'After all we are both enemies of the Empire'.

The "I-don't-want-you-as-my-enemy" went unsaid. The man was much shorter than Vader was, but Vader knew out of experience that the shortest people are the most dangerous ones... Just look at the Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

'Oh Kark' the Jedi hissed when he sensed something and he called his lightsaber into his hand. 'Inquisitors or Hands'

Vader now noticed the presences closing in on them and did the same thing, then he got dragging into another alley by the Jedi who gestured to him and they started making their way through the crowd. The Inquisitors or hands or both on their heels.

Vader slammed his lightsaber hilt against a head of a trooper who fell unconscious on the ground and stole his speeder. He knew he could leave the Jedi, but that was now not a option. So he grabbed the man and took off with the speeder.

'Whoah!' he heard the Jedi yell when they zoomed through the air and Vader saw the Emperors Hand, a male Twi'lek on a speeder igniting his saber and trying slice the speeder in half. 

'I got this, just keep flying' the Jedi yelled at Vader and a crystal blue lightsaber ignited. Then Vader saw from the corner of his eye the lightsaber slicing through the Hand's speeder when they were close enough. The speeder exploded and the Hand screamed when he plunged towards the deepest and Darkest levels of Corusant.

'Look out for school shuttle!!' the Jedi yelled and Vader dodged the school shuttle with a very angry driver who was yelling and cursing at them. 'Now to the left!'

Vader turned to the left and heard the Jedi's lightsaber ignite again, but this time to deflect blaster bolts back at their pursuers.

'Good, now to the right' he then said and he threw a speeder with the Force to some stormtroopers. 'Keep going straight towards that tower that's now in front of you and get ready'

'Ready?! To do what?' Vader yelled back at the Jedi who deflected another blaster bolt and then smirked.

'To jump' the Jedi replied and he called upon the Force and jumped into the depths of Corusant. Vader cursed in Huttese and followed the Jedi into the depths of Corusant.

* * *

When Vaders feet finally touched the ground again, they had been far below the surface of Corusant and the Jedi gestured him to follow. They finally stopped by a abandoned landing pad and Vader smirked when he recognized the ship type.

A YT-1300 freighter, easy to modify and it looked great for a freighter.

'How did you get that?' Vader asked and the Jedi smiled without humor before answering his question.

'I won it' the Jedi said casually and Vader knew instantly that the man may have been cheating by that game where he had won the freighter. Hm, maybe he starts to like this Jedi. And that is new.

'Even though I haven't named her yet' the Jedi muttered and strokes his beard. 'I haven't had any ideas yet'

* * *

**Meanwhile. Elsewhere.**

* * *

She had just returned home after Palpatine was done with his speech that Vader had betrayed, like that wasn't obvious.. Padmé should have betrayed the man too, if she was in Vaders place and Force Sensitive.

And then she saw it. Two people on a speeder, on the run for the Empire's forces and causing chaos while doing so.

She recognized Vader immediately, even though he was wearing normal clothes and a cloak. Then she saw the Jedi on the back of the speeder, deflecting blaster fire and yelling instructions to the Sith.

The ideal duo, Padmé thought sarcastically when she saw the two jumping off the speeder into the deep, dark depths of Corusant. Then a second explosion rocked Corusant.

That will be fun.


	2. Take-off.

This is actually more fun than Vader thought it would be and he felt the Jedi's amusement pressing against his shields when they made their way towards the upper levels of Corusant with the freighter.

'The whole Kriffing planet is on a lock down' Vader hissed and stared at the Jedi who sat down in the co pilot chair before smiling at Vader. 'How are we going to get out of here?'

'The two of us both have those transmission codes for a freighter leaving, right?' he asked before grimacing. 'Or I will hope that you are just as a good pilot as they say you are'.

'Better' Vader replied and the comm crackled when the star destroyer orbiting the planet decided to contact them.

' _Unknown Freighter, this Star Destroyer "The Executor", state your business'_ someone bored said and the Jedi replied with a fake accent and a small Force Suggestion. _  
_

'Executor, this is "The Promise of the Emperor", we will leave Imperial Center with secret cargo for Mustafar, we will transmit the codes'

' _Understood, Promise, you've been cleared'_ the voice replied and they flew past the Star Destroyer after transmitting the codes. ' _Have a nice trip'_

'Thank you, Executor' the Jedi replied and let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Later. The palace of the Emperor.**

* * *

'What do you mean, they have passed the blockade!?' The Emperor hissed at the Hands who were looking at him in fear.

'He has joined forces with a Jedi, my lord' a human male replied. 'Then we lost them and their presences are getting further and further away every second'

Sidious slammed his fist on the table and glared at the kneeling Hands and Inquisitors who avoided eye contact with the emperor.

'His identity!' Sidious snarled at the Hands. 'The name of the Jedi'

'My lord, can I do a suggestion?' the Grand Inquisitor asked and Sidious glared at the Pau'an.

'During Knightfall, we stormed the temple with Vader and the 501st' he said. 'And I have some feeling that this Jedi could be Jedi Master Jinn's Padawan, whose name still slips away from me'

'Why?' Sidious hissed angrily.

'I recognized the lightsaber hilt when we were pursuing them, my lord' the Grand Inquisitor replied.

Sidious gritted his teeth and remembered the sassy and snarky Jedi Knight who sliced Darth Maul in half. Sidious tried for a short time to turn that Jedi Knight to the dark side, but he failed spectacularly with turning the young Knight to the dark side.

'Get me Darth Maul on the holo call! Now!' Sidious snarled and the Hands and the Inquisitors bowed, before getting the hell out of here.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

* * *

'So, you saw Darth Vader jumping into airtraffic??' Bail Organa asked Padmé with confusion. 'And then he shows up on a speeder with a Jedi on the back, being pursued by Inquisitors and Hands?..'

'Yes' she replied and the other senator looked confused for second before putting the senator mask back on. 'The Emperor thinks he put a bomb near the throne and threw him through a wall'

'And then he partnered up with a Jedi who survived the Purge' Bail added while thinking out loud. 'The Rebellion could use his information, his skills and his power'

'You are really considering this?!' Padmé stated in disbelief and shock. 'What if he decides to turn against us? That is the nature of the Sith, Bail'

'Just thinking out loud' Bail replied while muttering something and staring out of the window, before starting to pace through the room while humming and muttering.

'If we could turn him or maybe if he wants to work with us since everything that happened..' he mumbled while still pacing. 'Then the Rebellion has a very powerful Force Wielder and that brings hope back to them, they are tired of fighting'

'Maybe there are more people in the navy or the troops who will defect then, since the 501st is loyal to Vader'

* * *

**Elsewhere in space.**

* * *

It was a few hours after they had made the first jump to another system and now the second jump to the Mid Rim was made, they were meditating..

Vader cracked one eye open to look at the Jedi across of him, who was still sitting cross-legged on the floor while levitating something with the Force.

Meditation wasn't Vaders strongest point and for some reason he was always a few steps away from turning off gravity or astral projecting himself somewhere in the universe or humming a strange tune.

'Shuffling like a youngling does not help, Vader' the Jedi scolded with a smirk and Vader froze. 'I can hear you here'

'That is less mean than what Sidious used to do if I tried to meditate' Vader sighed and tried to relax, knowning that Jedi don't do that. 'He usually hits me with lightning, before telling me to meditate on anger, suffering and pain and to forget my past'

The Jedi flinched and stared at Vader, while the parts he was levitating dropped on the ground.

'I am sorry, it wasn't my intention' he said softly and Vader sensed he wasn't lying. That surprised him. A honest apology from his predatory enemy. A Jedi.

A awkward silence hang between them before the Jedi stood up and walked into the small kitchen and started pouring caf into two mugs.

'We could talk, because I am not sure I can meditate after this' he said firmly and put two mugs on the table. Then they sat, sipping from their caf in a uncomfortable silence. 'Or we could play Dejarik, I take it that you know how to play Dejarik'

So they played Dejarik in a awkward silence.


	3. Remembered.

'A problem in the form of several Imperial Cruisers and TIE-fighters in front of us, plus one bounty hunter following us' Vader said when the Freighter dropped out of hyperspace. 'Probably we now have Boba Fett following us'

'Great, I could just have been drinking tea somewhere on Corusant if I had ignored all this' the Jedi muttered and walked out off the cockpit to man one of the turrets. 'But now I am not even sure what in the bloody hell I am doing'

'I do the flying, you do the shooting' Vader yelled and he got a muffled response before he heard the turret fire at the following TIE's.

The freighter shook when a blast hit her and Vader cursed before dodging a cruiser and making a barrel roll to lose the TIE-fighters. The Freighter accelerated and then alarms went off while red lights started flickering.

He surpressed another curse and put the coordinates for the next jump in, hoping that he can fix the damage or bypass during the jump.

Then he pulled the lever, praying to the Force and the gods of Tatooine. Then the ship made the jump and Vader slumbed back into the chair while letting out a sigh of relief. Before jumping out of it and grabbing some tools while running down to the engine room.

There was damage to the starboard engine and it was a miracle the thing still works. And some panels were sparking and some others needed to be rewired.

Vader whistled softly when seeing how much of a number Fett did on the starboard engine and decided to rewire it, because some of the wires were melting.

* * *

'Ah, moving meditation' someone said and Vader nearly electrocuted himself before turning around to the Jedi who was standing in the doorway.

'Sorry?' Vader asked with a frown.

'Some of us can sit down and meditate, while others move in some kind of mediation' the Jedi explained. 'Sometimes it's doing kata's or doing something like you did, because you had entered a meditative state'.

Vader rewired the last panel and looked down at his handiwork with a pleased smile. Before he turned around to the Jedi who was still leaning against a wall. The red lights turned green and the alarms were silenced.

Then Vaders eye caught something and he spinned his head before kneeling down by a astromech. It was powered down and covered with dust.

'A astromech' the Jedi said softly and he kneeled down, before wiping dust off the dome. The astromech was bright green and responded immediately when turned on.

'Hey there, little guy' Vader said softly and patted the droids dome. 'How did you get here?'

The droid replied with some frantic beeps and whirs. Vader nodded and the droid started bleeping confused, then in shock and then screeching.

'No, no we are not going to hurt you' Vader said softly. The Droid, convinced that they wouldn't hurt him bleeped happily before asking who they are.

'They call me Vader, and I never catched your name??' he asked while the Jedi chuckled before making a mocking bow.

'The name's Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, at your service' he said with smirk and Vader froze while the droid replied cheerfully.

'I sent, like several Inquisitors, Bounty hunters and Purge troopers after you!' Vader hissed. 'How the kriff are you still alive?'

'I am smarter than that, Vader' Kenobi replied with a cheeky smile. 'Even you should know that'

The droid replied with a cheerful bloop and bumped playful in Vaders leg. Vader patted the dome before the jump chime went off and the Droid bleeped.

'His name is R8-D6, nicknamed ArAte' Vader translated before darting to the cockpit and ArAte bleeped before plugging in. Then they were above a planet Vader knew.

Tatooine.

'No no no, no no, Not again' Vader groaned and when he heard a alarm going off. 'Not Tatooine out of all Kriffing planets'

The freighter landed in a hangar and a man ran out of his office, yelling. 'Four thousand credits per hour!' he yelled with a grin and Vader wanted to shoot the man while the Jedi master smiled at the man.

'Four thousand for one day' he told the hangar owner while handing some credits and Vader sensed the Force suggestion with a smirk.

The man blinked and turned around while muttering something. Then he walked off.

'We fix the ship and we are off, I am not going to stay longer than that' Vader said and the Jedi nodded before they walked back to the lowered ramp 'Kriffing dustball of a planet'.

* * *

**Meanwhile. Corusant.**

* * *

'So, you two are telling me that we will probably have a chance that suddenly the whole 501st defects because of what happened today?' Mon asked tired. 'Since they are more loyal to Vader then to the Empire itself?'

'It is a theory, but I am not sure it would really happen' Bail replied while crossing his arms and looking at Padmé who shrugged.

'I honestly don't know what will happen, but a extra Force Wielder who has knowledge of the Empire from within would be fine' Padmé said and the other two senators nodded.

She patted absently Artoo's dome and looked then at the Senators. 'It would give the Rebellion hope and a chance in the fight against the Empire' she said. 'But we don't know if the Sith wouldn't turn against us, since that is the nature of the Sith'

'Yes, you have a point' Mon replied and she folded her hands before continuing. 'We do not know or we can trust Vader'

'But we need to hope for the best'

* * *

It was dark when Padmé was walking back to her apartment with Artoo who whistled happily. She was tired and just wanted to take a bath.

She had noticed that she was covered with dust from the moment that Vader was thrown through a wall and when he tore down the other wall to escape.

She had been too busy to notice it, but she knew that the other Senators had noticed that.

When she finally relaxed in her bathtub and closed her eyes for a moment, a memory of a boy ambushed her. She sat up while blinking in confusion. She had the feeling that she has met the boy, but she doesn't know where or when. 


	4. Memories of the past.

**Tatooine. Mos Eisley.**

* * *

With a box filled with engine parts in his arms, Vader made his way through the crowd while softly cursing when some sand and dust found its way in his boots and his glove that covered his mechanical hand.

_He remembered the smell of burning flesh and his mother grabbing his shoulders. 'Run!' she yelled and he started running through the busy streets of Mos Eisley. He turned around to see a tall man impaling her with his crimson lightsaber. 'No!'_

' _You can't run, you can't hide from me, I can smell your fear and anger, boy' the man hissed._

Vader blinked after snapping back to reality and clutched the box tightly to his chest, before continuing his walk back to the ship.

_'Soon, I will be a Jedi'_

Now, he is exactly the opposite of what he wanted to be..

_'Give in to your anger, boy'_

He hates what he had become, he hates what Sidious made him and his entire existence was a lie.

_'The Jedi are arrogant and do not care'_

Sidious told him that the Jedi were egoistic, evil and arrogant. When Vader ran into a master and a Padawan after the rise of the Empire , the woman had attacked him as a angry nexu with a cub. They had escaped him and the Inquisitors and Sidious had hit him with lightning after he discovered that Vader was defeated by the woman.

_'The Jedi are evil'_

Vader had fought a Knight who had put himself between some Younglings and their parents and the knight had protected them, instead of hurting them or taking the Younglings away.

_'They don't know attachment or any other emotion'_

One of them had showed him after everything more compassion than Sidious ever did.

Everything what Sidious told had him was a lie. And that hurts. Even though he hates Sidious and it still hurts. Sidious had taken him and with that Vaders future away.

Vader dropped the box on the floor of the engineroom and took some tools. He sensed that the Jedi master was outside, probably doing a supply run or trying to get some info on what's happening with the Empire since Vader is gone.

ArAte was whistling happily when rolling past the engineroom and seeing Vader.

'Hey buddy, Do you want to help?' Vader asked when the droid rolled up to him while whistling and beeping.

'I am trying to fix this mess here, the star board engine got hit pretty hard' he explained to the droid who whirred and bleeped in response. 'I know, but I better take no risks'

'I know how to do this, ArAte' he replied after the Droid asked a question about his competence to fix the problem. 'I have built a protocol droid when I was nine'

_'Remember, Ani' she whispered softly. 'I will always be with you, wherever you go'_

His tool dropped from his hand and fell on the ground with a "clunk". ArAte bleeped worried and bumped soft and comforting into Vaders side.

'Yes, I am fine' Vader replied after a few minutes and patted the dome of the droid. 'Let's see if we can fix this mess'

In silence, they worked on the wires and systems. Footsteps were heard and Vader looked up while casting out his senses. A rough voice was heard and Vader froze, that definitely was not his Jedi companion.

He got up and put a finger on his lips, before shaking his head at the droid. He unhooked his lightsaber and started to sneak towards the cargo hold.

The mob was standing in the cargo hold and looked around with awe. Definitely a good ship to steal, according to them.

'Can people please stop boarding my ship without authorization?' the Jedi asked and Vader saw the man standing on the ramp with crossed arms. 'I am not going to sell my ship, either'

'I don't like you' the leader hissed and Kenobi lifted an unimpressed eyebrow at the mob leader.

'I don't like you either, but I need to ask you to leave my ship' the Jedi replied calmly, but his Force presence said otherwise. It actually told Vader that the Jedi was very close to snapping.

'No' the leader of the mob said, pleased with his response and the Jedi jumped into action, slamming the leader against a wall.

'Are you crazy?!' the leader asked in shock when several blasters were pointed at the Jedi, who ignored all of them. 'Just give us the ship'

'Do you really want me to answer that question?' Kenobi replied with smile at the man before staring at the other thugs who had a very bad feeling about this.

Vader walked in and the blasters were aimed at him. 'Believe me, you really want to get out of here' he said and the mob shuffled uncomfortable.

'How are going to two of you to take the seven of us?!' the right hand hissed and the Sith kicked him in his stomach and punched the second one in his jaw.

'Exactly like this' Vader replied and knacked his knuckles with a smile. 'So, basically...'

'Run'

'Jabba will not be pleased with this' the leader stuttered and Vader clenched his fists. While the Jedi flinched and slammed up his shields before dodging a blaster bolt and slamming his elbow into the ribs of the rodian who had taken the shot.

'Tell him then that I am coming for him and no one will be able to stop me' Vader hissed angrily and the mob leader's eyes widened in fear. ' **Tell him the Skywalker is coming for him'** Vader added in Huttese and the thug's eyes widened further.

Then all the thugs got up and left the ship, screaming and running so hard as they could.

'What did you tell them?' the Jedi master asked and Vader took a deep breath before answering. 'It seems like you scared them a bit'

'That I am coming for Jabba and no one, not even you master Jedi, is going to stop me from strangling a slug' Vader hissed and a silence fell.

'You were a slave, weren't you?' the Jedi asked after visibly putting things together.

'Yes' Vader replied after a long silence. 'The Hutts owned me and my mother, my last owner here got killed by a Sith'

'Sidious had felt really desperate, then' the Jedi replied with a grim expression.

'Yeah, he told me that I was the Chosen One and believed I would once and for all bring a end to the Jedi' Vader scoffed. 'Look at me now'

'You still can't stop me from murdering Jabba' Vader pointed out and the Jedi nodded and gestured helpless.

'Fine, but I will remind you if I need to save your sorry ass from some thugs and a slug' he said and Vader rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Later.**

* * *

'Oh no, he's unfortunately with me' Vader heard someone say and then he heard a lightsaber ignite. 'And I am here to save his life and keeps reminding him of that in the future'

Vader rolled his eyes for the fifth time that day and felt the heat of the Jedi's lightsaber when his cuffs got cut by the blade. Then he ignited his own and smirked at the giant slug on the Throne.

'I see you're still alive' Kenobi quipped and Vader snorted.

'Don't sound so disappointed, I get the impression that you don't like me or something' Vader replied and the Jedi took a fighting stance. 'I am still going to stab Jabba, several times'

The Jedi rolled with his eyes and deflected some blaster bolts back at the bounty hunters and mob enforcers.

'Get over with it, I am not going to stay more than a day in this stinking hell hole that Jabba calls his palace' he then hissed at Vader who threw his lightsaber at Jabba.

'I wasn't planning on staying longer' Vader replied with gritted teeth when the lightsaber cut through skin and fat, right into the slugs heart. Then Vader called it back into his hand, while shooting a bounty hunter with his blaster.

'This place awakes unpleasant memories' Vader said and he snapped the neck of the Hutt with the Force, just to be sure. 'Let's go after we free the slaves, I smell like shit'

Then he sliced the shackles of the Twi'lek dancers, some of the other slaves and yelled at them to run. Men, women and children started running away from the hell hole where they have been kept.

* * *

When they were outside, it was already night and Vader saw the last slaves in the far distance. He had heard whisperings what they called him. _'The slave who makes free"_

Then he followed the Jedi master back to Mos Eisley. He was a slave, he was freed and right after that made a slave again. Maybe he should be thankful for what the bomb did, because before it happened.. He only imagined how it was to be free, to have your own life and make your own choices.

And this is what it's like to be free from Sidious, he thought and took a deep breath. The evening air was cold, just like he remembered it.

He heard the Krayt dragon roar in the far distance and looked up to the moons up in the sky. And further it was silent.

He wanted to kill Sidious, but he didn't want to become a monster like the Emperor.. Vader wasn't a good man, but he wasn't a slaver or someone who had put chips in the heads of soldiers so they would obey him..

His hands are covered with blood from people who were loved and free to make their own decisions. One command of the Emperor and more and more blood covered Vader's hands.

He never wanted to be Sith, he just wanted to be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The master and padawan were Depa and Caleb, that actually explains enough. ;-)


	5. Imperial Intervention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys fight their way out of stuff and have some tea.

Vader cursed and froze when he saw the stormtroopers marching through the streets, before glancing at the Jedi master whose hand darted to his lightsaber. Some one had probably tipped the Imperials.. Great.

'Now we have a Imperial Intervention, which means we are fucked' Vader muttered and another silence fell. 'Unless...'

'Unless we blow something up?' Kenobi asked and he smirked at Vader who pouted, forgot he wasn't wearing a mask and turned his face back to the stormtroopers marching through the streets.

'I have been the High Commander in the Imperial Navy, I know how to make plans' Vader hissed offended.

'Oh, that's why everything exploded' Kenobi replied dryly. 'Let's get over with this and leave this dust ball behind before the whole bloody Inquisitorius shows up'

Vader grinned at the Jedi master who hooked his lightsaber from his belt and took a step towards the civilization.

'So what are we going to do? Run for the ship and take off in style?' Vader asked and the Jedi grimaced before starting to walk. Vader started following the man after a few seconds.

'You there!' a trooper yelled and the Jedi looked up with a sly smile, that seemed a bit challenging from Vaders point of view. More troops surrounded them and Vader needed to resist the urge to choke the troopers. The Stormtroopers surrounded them like insects, looking for a cadaver.

'We are just passing through' the Jedi said calmly and Vader felt the vibration in the Force when the man used a Force suggestion. The trooper didn't move out of the way and set a step closer.

'You will let us pass' the Jedi then added, strangely calm with another Force Suggestion. His expression was almost serene and emotionless, but Vader sensed that the expression was a facade. Merely a mask.

'You will come with us' the trooper snapped and lifted his blaster. Then a snap-hiss, a hum, a blue flash and the barrel of the blaster fell on the ground. The troopers had frozen at the sight of the saber.

'What if we don't?' Kenobi asked and took a fighting stance that Vader recognized as Soresu. 'What are you going to do?'

'Kriff' the trooper hissed and lifted his hand to activate his comm to call for reinforcements.

Vader slowly ignited his own crimson lightsaber and flinched when the corrupted crystal resisted him. Then he twirled the weapon and smiled at the troopers who had lifted their blasters and he felt their shock and fear in the Force.

They were standing back to back and Vader grimaced at the thought of fighting back to back with his "worst" enemy who wasn't exactly that bad. A very sassy and snarky Jedi Master to be precisely..

Years ago, he would have laughed at the possibility of fighting back to back with a Jedi. Now.. Well.. He actually was thankful for this.

'And that's one' Vader said when deflecting a blaster bolt back to the trooper who got his full in his chest.

'We are not keeping score, Vader' the Jedi gritted out and twirled his lightsaber before cutting down some troopers and Vader reminded himself of the fact that he should never pick a fight with this Jedi. He would probably be dumped in a pit of lava or just lose some limps or both.

Vader dodged some blaster bolts and chucked his lightsaber at the troops. The blade sliced through the troopers and Vader called his lightsaber back into his hand before twirling it again and stabbing another trooper.

'Let's go before more of your friends show' the Jedi hissed and Vader powered down his lightsaber. Then he spinned around and sprinted after the Jedi master.

'They are not my friends' Vader protested when he finally caught up with Kenobi who smirked and let out an amused huff.

'I noticed' he told Vader dryly and Vader had punched him if they weren't running for their lives from the Empire. He then just rolled his eyes at the Jedi and they ran across the street towards the hangar where they had parked the ship.

The Force hissed a warning in their ears and Vader ignited his lightsaber again and deflected the blaster bolts fired at them. Then he felt a sharp pain and he hit the ground.

He heard yelling and shooting, then he saw a blue blur deflecting blasterbolts and more people hit the ground. Then he was grabbed and dragged onto the ramp of the ship.

'Bloody hells, you are heavier than you look' Vader heard the Jedi master mutter and lowered Vader on something before the man ran off. 'I will be right back and don't try to die in the time when I get this ship off the ground'

While the ship was taking off, Vader felt himself drifting off in unconsciousness.

* * *

After they had made it out and made the jump into Hyperspace without any problems with the freighter herself, Obi-Wan found himself taking care of a unconscious Sith Lord who sort of accidentally betrayed Sidious and actually is more human than the Sith he had faced before.

Maul was a monstrosity and filled with hatred, what kept him alive. Unfortunately.. His grand Master was a good swordsman, cold and calculating unlike Maul. Sidious was just like the darkness.. Patient and cold. Greedy and pure evil.

Vader was young. For a Sith Lord then.. He was reckless and headstrong, but also had some soft sides that were hidden from the most people, including Sidious.

The scars were definitely from Sith lightning and there were a lot of lightsaber wounds, that was disturbing since Vader was pretty young to Sith and Jedi standards.

If he was a Jedi, he should have been just knighted. This is very disturbing...

Vader awoke after a few hours and looked around before he noticed Obi-Wan, who took a sip of his cup of tea. Then Vader flinched in pain after trying to get up from the bunk.

Then they sat in a awkward silence for a few minutes before Vader ran a hand across his hair while considering stuff. The man was very bad at keeping his expressions to himself. He was basically a open book.

* * *

'Thanks' Vader finally said, softly. The Jedi Master smiled at him and put down the empty cup.

'You are welcome' he said with gentle smile and poured steaming tea in two mugs. Then he handed one to Vader, who took it and breathed in the scent of the tea. He had missed this scent and remembered the tea houses on Corusant he went to if he had some free time, but Sidious had taken down the most tea houses throughout the years.

'It is a shame that the Emperor had taken down the good tea houses, but I still have my people where I get my tea and caf' the Jedi said, guessing Vaders thoughts.

'Sidious despised tea, he didn't want anyone to know that I actually liked tea' Vader said. 'But I wasn't the only apprentice, I think you know who I mean'

'Ah yes, the count probably has passed it down through his Jedi Lineage' Kenobi replied. 'That's called irony'

'Irony indeed' Vader chuckled and he took a sip of his tea. It tasted better than he remembered. After all these years...

'Let's talk, shall we?' the Jedi Master said with a sly smile. 'And try not to repeat our first errr...conversation'


	6. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace, then the boys having tea in a flashback and some sadness.

**Rebellion fleet. Somewhere.**

* * *

'What did you find this time?' Mace asked the calm and collected looking holo version of Kenobi before he smiled nervously and started his explanation with _"A quite funny story, Master Windu"._

'Start talking' Mace groaned, already done with this.

' _Remember the Sith who got thrown through a wall by Sidious himself?'_ he asked. _'I may have some kind of truce with him about not killing each other'.  
_

'What? Why!?' Mace heard himself ask the younger Jedi master who had clasped his hands behind his back and smirked at him. Let's say that this behavior reminds him of Jinn and that annoys him like a lot at the moment..

_'He didn't kill me or anything else, aside from the fact that we may have met before'_

Mace glared at the Jedi who returned the gaze with a unsettling smile and then looked at the prothese before looking at the holo again.

'...He is your responsibility, the Council will meditate on this' he finally gritted out and he saw a cold flame in the eyes of the Jedi master, even though he was parsecs away from Mace and a holo.

He is still pissed about that thing about something that happened in the past and his master who died on Naboo, fighting Maul. The Council had made a mistake and it wasn't forgotten and forgiven, Mace stated before signing off.

* * *

**The waning years of the Republic. Corusant.**

* * *

Vader had sneaked out and was heading towards a tea house, he shielded his presence closely and he looked around to see if there were any spies from Sidious.

Then he walked into the tea house and inhaled deep. The scent of tea was something that brought back forbidden memories. His mother made always tea when good things had happened on Tatooine or during celebrations.

He ordered a pot of tea and sat down in the corner of the tea house while watching the on-going Corusanti traffic. He heard in the far distance someone else entering the tea house and jumped when someone joined him near the window.

Alarmbells went off in his head when recognizing the robes of a Jedi, but Vader wasn't Sidious and killing a Jedi on bright day was something he didn't want to do in his favorite tea house.

'Hello there, care if I join you?' the Jedi asked with a very posh accent and Vader just nodded absent-minded, before pouring himself a second mug of tea. Then he looked at the Jedi who took a sip of his tea and looked out of the window with a distant expression.

The man clearly had a tough time and Vader relaxed visibly before taking a sip.

'Had a tough day?' Vader asked, curious. The Jedi nodded and smiled sadly.

'More like a tough life' he answered with a humorless smile. 'Sometimes I come here to get away from my worries and problems'

'What about you?'

'Same, my m...erm...boss is kind of strict and cold' Vader said, catching himself just in time before he could have said master. 'So I went out for some time off'

'Same with the council, always those rules and regulations' the Jedi replied with a smirk. 'Oh dear, now I sound like my Master and he wouldn't approve of my current life choices'

'And sometimes people seem to forget that Force Wielders are no gods and I do not really approve of that'

Vader flinched when remembering that Sidious thinks himself a god, while this Jedi was not approving of what happens and does see himself as a normal being.

They silently sipped of their tea until it was getting dark, the pots were empty and the tea house was going to close for the night.

'Next week, same time?' Vader found himself asking and he smiled at the Jedi who nodded.

'Sure, but never caught your name' the Jedi said with a grin when the owner of the tea house, a female Twi'lek pushed them out of the tea house.

'Anakin Skywalker, pleasure to meet you' he finally said and stretched out his hand towards the Jedi who took it and shook it firmly. It was a bit of a relief and a shock to use his real name after such a long time.

'Call me Ben' the Jedi finally replied and walked off into the darkness, towards the Jedi Temple.

* * *

One week later, Ben showed up, looking like he got into a fight and Vader lifted a eyebrow at the Jedi who sat down across of him.

'You look like trash' Vader finally said and the Jedi took a sip before replying. 'Got into a fight?'

'Yes, quite a fight' the Jedi replied and they continued their habits of drinking tea and talking.

This went on for months and even years. Then Order 66 happened and Vader found himself sitting in the tea house that was plundered. Waiting for Ben. But the Jedi didn't show.

Vader kind of missed the man and missed their weekly conversations with tea. He almost saw the man as a friend, even though they saw each other once or twice a week. 

And that was his fault.

He slaughtered every trooper in his vicinity and stopped when his hands were bleeding, his eyes were dry and his throat was sore from wordless yelling and screaming. His body was raw from Sidious Force lightning when he finally got permission to go for a patrol through Corusant, now deemed Imperial Center.

Nobody knew that Darth Vader, dark lord of the Sith was walking among them in a disguise. He walked past every tea house, but no Ben. 

Then he saw a familiar cloak and he made eye contact for a moment with the bearer of the cloak. A young woman who surpressed a shiver and narrowed her eyes at him. Vader stammered an apology and walked further. Then someone pressed something in his hands.

A box with a familiar scent.

Tea. 

'Consider this a goodbye and a thank you for the tea' the Jedi said softly. 'And May The Force be with you, Anakin Skywalker'

Then he disappeared in the crowd with one swoosh of his robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, both dumbasses realize (that they share one braincell)


	7. Oh. Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people join the crew and lots of TIE-fighters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both dumbasses share one braincell.

**Then.**

* * *

_'Ben Kenobi, any relation to Obi-Wan Kenobi?' Vader asked and the Jedi smiled fondly and a bit filled with relief. 'You know, the famous Negotiator?'_

' _Yes, he is my twin brother' Ben said while sipping his tea. 'He is a bit stronger in the Force and is a bit more of a Jedi than I, even though he is more emotional and attached to stuff than me'  
_

_'I am barely going on missions, I like the archives of the Order and I am reading books, most of the time'  
_

* * *

_'You look familiar' Obi-Wan Kenobi asked while igniting his lightsaber and pointed it at Vader. 'Have we met before?'  
_

_Then an awkward silence fell and Vader observed the Jedi Master who frowned and clearly did the same thing.  
_

_He really looked like Ben, was Vaders first thought and the Jedi took a fighting stance, confidence radiating from him.  
_

' _...Possibly' Vader replied confused and attacked the Jedi Master who parried the first attacks with ease._

* * *

**Now.**

* * *

'Really?' Vader asked, partly annoyed and partly being maybe a bit amused. 'You literally told me that you had a twin brother whose name is Ben'

'What?' Obi-Wan replied with a smirk. 'I was famous back then, I wasn't looking for shrieking fangirls or boys or assassins'

'I feel betrayed' Vader quipped and made a theatrically gesture with his hand towards his heart. 'I was starting to like "Ben", Master Jedi'

'Too bad for you then, because now you're stuck with me' the Jedi Master retorted and he crossed his legs.

'Yay' Vader said sarcastically.

'That more emotional and attached part, was that the truth?' Vader asked and the Jedi inhaled deep before answering the question.

'As a matter of fact, Yes' he replied. 'I was infamous in the crèche of Order and the Order itself, because of that'

'I was quite surprised that I was chosen by a Jedi as Padawan, was also quite surprised by the fact of becoming a councilor one and a half year before the Purge'

'Sidious tried to turn you to the dark side for a while, but he failed spectacularly' Vader said. 'It was very amusing to see him fail so badly, by the way'

'I can imagine that' Obi-Wan said. ' That it is quite funny to witness Sidious failures'

'He seemed to be sulking for a few days after he gave up' Vader replied, fondly remembering Sidious sulking in his chair. 'Until he blasted me with lightning, but it was worth it'

Then the jumping chime rang and both of them got up and ran into the cockpit. The freighter nearly ran into a lonely fighter, that looked like it was hit by the full power of Death Squadron and somehow it had survived. Two bright presences within the fighter.

A adult and a child.

Vader wasn't going to let these people die out there. Not at the hands of greedy maniacs like Tarkin or Sidious or another power-hungry Moff.

'Let's get them in here, that fighters is not going to hold up when the Death Squadron returns to finish the job' Vader told and he carefully piloted the Freighter before activating the tractor beam and opening the cargo bay.

After a few nerve-racking attempts and minutes, the fighter finally reached the cargo bay and hit the floor. Then the proximity alert went off and Vader spotted the TIE-fighters from afar.

The Jedi master had gone to the cargo bay to get the two people out of the fighter and Vader sensed surprise and relief from the two people in the fighter.

'Kark!' Vader hissed and pulled up, dodging the first bolts of the TIE-fighters and returning fire. 'I need a hand here, ArAte!'

The droid bleeped and plugged into a control panel.

The freighter shocked when a torpedo hit the shield and Vader cursed in Huttese before firing a torpedo at another TIE.

'We need some help with getting out of here, we will explain later' Vader heard Obi-Wan say. 'It is quite a long and funny story'

When Vader turned his head, he saw a Torgruta teenager and a Kel Dor Jedi who was radiating amusement and bit of confusion.

'Oh! You adopted a stray!' the Kel Dor said, completely amused and relieved. 'A very important stray, I see'

'You could say that...' was the reply, then they ran off towards the turrets and the tide had turned with two Force wielders manning the turrets.

'Little One, stay here' The Kel Dor Jedi told the girl who pouted and she strapped her self into the co pilot chair.

'Aren't you a Sith?' the Torgruta teenaged girl asked, curiosity radiating from her. 'I thought Sith didn't help Jedi'

'I am a special case and I didn't had a choice at the moment we escaped from Corusant' Vader replied while making a barrelroll and he heard the teenager screaming in surprise and amazement. One blast hit a TIE-fighter and the TIE-fighter exploded.

'This is awesome, do it again!' she said and Vader pulled up. Shortly after he pulled up, two TIE-fighters crashed into each other. Then he narrowly dodged a Star Destroyer that had just dropped out of hyperspace, he felt the freighter shocking when hit by a blast.

'We need to get out of here! Is the hyper drive still operational?' Vader yelled at ArAte who beeped annoyed when another shock went through the ship and Vader bit on his lip, waiting for answers.

'Please hurry up' he added and the astromech beeped and added a whole string of profanities that Vader may have learned ArAte when a panel close to the mech sparked.

'Yes?! Then hurry up with those coordinates!' Vader yelled at the mech who shrieked back and plugged in.

'Ready? Set' Vader said and he put his hand already on the lever to make the jump, as he was past the Star Destroyer. A grin found a way to his face when he soared past the bridge of the Star Destroyer and he accelerated.

The teenager shouting when they soared past, flipping off the officers on the bridge of the Star Destroyer. Vader smirked when he saw her doing it. He already liked this snippy teenager.

Then he pulled the lever and the freighter made the jump towards their next destination.

'Holy fuck, you did it!' she said with amazement. 'It is really true that you are one of the best Force Sensitive pilots in the galaxy!'

Vader couldn't help, but smile at the compliment of the teenager.

'You are damn right I am' he said with a proud grin.

* * *

'I am Jedi Master Plo Koon and the teenager I rescued from some slavers is Ahsoka' the Kel Dor introduced himself. 'I already who you are, we have met'

'Apologies about that, because a huge part of it I really don't seem to remember' Vader replied. 'Wasn't in my right mind at the moment, I only saw red'

'And you went out to drink tea with one of my co-workers?' Plo asked, mildly amused and a bit mischievous. 'Absolutely normal, I am not judging you here'

'The two of you definitely share one braincell' the teenager pointed out. 'How did you even managed to do that?'

Vader pressed his lips in a thin line and glared at the teenager who glared back with a challenging smile.

'This is going to be such a fun ride' Obi-Wan said sarcastically. 'Two Jedi, a quite ex-Sith and a Youngling'

'I am sixteen!' Ahsoka protested. 'Nearly seventeen'

'Like he said' Vader replied and the teenager crossed her arms before glaring at Vader. 'You act like a youngling and you are also very snippy'

'Hey!' she replied offended. 'I don't take that from a kind of reformed Sith!'

* * *

**Corusant. Meanwhile.**

* * *

The Rebellion had gotten some information about the Vader thing and it was very clear that the Sith had deserted the Empire. Since the Rebellion found out that he had gotten rid of Jabba the Hutt, a few battalions of stormtroopers and works together with a Jedi Master.

There is a huge bounty on the heads of both of them. The ideal duo. Padmé had thought, but the ironic part was that they really are a fine duo.

Jedi and Sith.

The Rebellion really could use the two of them. If they can find them.

'I think that the Rebellion really could use the two of them' she finally stated and the other rebellion leaders looked at her in confusion. 'On these footages we got, they seem like a perfect duo'

But when she signed off from the secret meeting, a group of stormtroopers bursted into her office and took out her handmaiden, before cuffing her and dragging her out of the office trough the hallways of the Senate.

She had a bad feeling about this.


	8. Desperate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some references and a opinion of a Jedi Master who is really done.

**Secret Rebellion Base. Outer Rim.**

* * *

The Freighter landed in the hangar and even without the Force, Bail felt that the surviving Jedi were very nervous and tense. He was too late to warn Padmé, so him and Mon are the only two who got away before the Imperials crashed through their door to arrest them.

'I am honestly impressed by your piloting skills, Lord Vader' someone said when the ramp was lowered. He got a chuckle in response to the compliment. Then Bail recognized Plo Koon and a young man with a lightsaber hooked on his belt who was walking besides the Jedi master. A teenager and General Kenobi followed them closely.

'Uhhh, greetings?' the young man said, unsure of what to say to the small group of Jedi and senators. Then he held out a hand, still insecure.

'Expect me, to reach that, do you?' Bail heard a too amused master Yoda tell the young man who awkwardly bowed.

Then an awkward and tense silence fell in the hangar.

'I know you don't trust me and you have your reasons to not trust me, Masters' the man said, calmly. 'But believe me when I tell you that I was more a slave then a right-hand to the Emperor'

'I have the scars to prove it' he added with a shudder.

'The Truth, he speaks' Yoda said, thinking and leans on his walking stick. 'A weapon, Sidious wanted him to be, consumed by his own anger and fury, he was'

'It is in the Sith's nature to betray people' Master Windu told Yoda who glared at him before staring at Vader.

'In the Sith's nature, maybe' Vader replied with a frown. 'Not in mine'

Mace snorts before crossing his arms and staring at the Sith who looked very uncomfortable because of it. 'I take it that you are going to found a new Order?' Mace asked sarcastically.

The two Jedi Masters and Sith exchanged looks and Mace groaned in annoyance.

'Actually, it is a good idea' Vader replied with a shrug at the Jedi master. 'Both Orders have their flaws, you know?'

'Oh Force, they are actually considering it' Mace hissed and pinched his nose Bridge. He should have seen that one coming. While his former padawan was patting her former Jedi master on his shoulder with a hint of a smile.

'I take it you got the message?' Bail asked the calm and collected looking Jedi master who nodded calmly. 'Because we need senator Amidala with the Alliance'

* * *

**Earlier. On the way to the Rebellion base.  
**

* * *

_'Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope'_ the holo projection of Bail Organa said. _'The senator of Naboo is captured and brought to something called the DS'_

'Someone must be very desperate' Vader muttered and he dodged the empty cup,that was sent flying in his direction.

'Ow!' he yelled annoyed when another cup hit him. 'I was kidding! Please stop flinging stuff in my direction'

'You deserved that one, Vader' Plo said and Vader glared at the Kel Dor in the co pilots seat. 'You really did'

'Do you know something about the so-called DS?' Obi-Wan asked and Vader shuddered when fear and hatred filled the Force for a few seconds.

'It is a pet project of Sidious, it is gigantic space Station that is also a super weapon that can destroy planets' Vader said. 'It's under command of Grand Moff Tarkin, last time I heard'

'I think he is going to destroy Naboo' Vader added quietly. 'She is the senator of that planet and Sidious does not care about his home world'

* * *

**Now. Rebellion base.**

* * *

'Naboo?? Are you sure?' Mace asked for thousandth time already, hoping that he misunderstood what the young Sith had told them.

'Yes, Sidious does not care about Naboo' Vader said softly and he clenched his fists. 'So. I am very damn sure, Master Jedi'

'That's unsettling that he wants to destroy his own home world' Mon said and she turned towards the young Sith, who made eye contact.

'But I take it that you know where the weaknesses are and know the ways to the prison cells on board of the Death Star' she said with a sharp tune. 'You've got one chance, Just One'

The young man grimaced and nodded, relief filling the Force. Very unSith like.

'We will bring her back, I promise' he said with determination shining in the Force.

And then senator Amidala's Force damn nightmare droid who had somehow escaped from the Imperials and joined forces with a golden very stressed protocol droid, intervened with rapid bleeping and whistling.

'He wants to come with us to keep a eye out' Vader translated and the droid replied with an affirmative bleep. Mace knew better than that.

But also, he actually expected Vader to be a lot of years older and not a kid who...if he was a Jedi...he would be a senior Padawan or a young Knight..

Damn. Mace did not expect Sidious to take a kid from his home world, probably Sidious also killed the kid's parents and raise it as a ruthless Sith Lord. He did expect Darth Maul, but a kid who had just turned twenty?? What the kriff?

'You two better do' he finally told the young Sith-Lord with a stern look and the man nodded understanding. 'Because If you don't I will return the favor'

Vader smirked before lifting his prosthesis and wiggled his fingertips before replying. 'A bit late, the Count had already cut mine off, Master Jedi'

'Still got nightmares about being chucked into a pool of lava without limbs for some reason'

'I will chuck you in a pool of lava without limbs when you don't shut the kark up and leave to get the Senator out of there, Vader' Mace replied with a stern look. 'You wanted a one chance, so get to it!'

'Right! Yeah. Sorry, let's go!' the Sith said and he marched out of the conference room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up:  
> A reckless escapade on the Death Star co-starring Padmé.


	9. One Sith-Lord, a Jedi Master and a Senator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Siri, How do I land a spaceship" is heard through the intercom of the ship.

**Death Star. Now.**

* * *

Padmé had been tortured by a droid and had been interrogated endlessly, when the trooper walked in and she saw a chance. Slamming her elbow into the stomach of the trooper and knocking the wind out of him. Then she grabbed his blaster and stunned him.

Later walking out in his armor after locking the door and that's when the alarms went off. And she had been so careful with checking the unconscious trooper on comms and other stuff.

Damn it. She can't see a thing in this armor.

'Come on soldier!' someone yelled and pushed her towards the fire fight. 'Let's get that scum!'

Then she heard the familiar hum of a lightsaber and she slammed her blaster into the trooper who had pushed her. He cursed and she kicked him in the guts, before shooting him.

'Well, hello there' someone with a very posh accent said. 'Aren't you a bit small to be a trooper?'.

She pulled off her helmet with a sigh and chucked it at a stormtrooper, who went down when the helmet hit him.

'Oh, we don't have to look further!' the Jedi yelled at his companion. 'The senator kind of found us'.

'Can I still murder Tarkin?' Vader replied when deflecting a few blaster bolts after running back onto the hall way. 'That guy really pisses me off'.

Oh. Apparently the former apprentice of Sidious has joined the Rebellion. Explains a lot. No, it does not.

'We better start looking for a way out of here' Padmé replied while shooting some stormtroopers and dodging their blaster bolts when they started returning fire.

'Karabast' Vader muttered and a short silence fell, aside from the falling stormtroopers, firing blasters and the hum of lightsabers.

'Don't tell me you two rushed in here without a plan?' Padmé asked with a groan and the Jedi and Sith exchanged looks before answering.

'Well... We had one to get in' Vader replied with a nervous chuckle. 'We just didn't think of the one to get out'.

It was a miracle that they actually did think of a plan to get in.

'We were in quite a hurry' the Jedi added and he shoved a few stormtroopers away with the Force.

'The two of you make quite a duo' Padmé pointed out before they started sprinting towards the hangar, joined by a screaming protocol droid and a cursing Artoo.

'Thanks, I know' the Sith yelled back and Padmé rolled her eyes when hitting a officer against his temple. The man went down without a noise. 'I wanted to make a good impression'.

'Don't tell me that you joined the Rebellion' Padmé replied and she returned fire at the pursuing troopers. 'After being an enemy of the Empire for a few days'.

'I was kind of talked into it and decided to stay' Vader replied and he deflected blaster bolts back some troopers. 'I didn't have a lot of choice'.

'I could have become a bounty hunter or a Smuggler, but I decided to listen to the Force and a Jedi Master for once in my life' Vader continued. 'Weird how things turn out, huh?'.

'I am still questioning my sanity' the Jedi replied and he dodged a few blaster bolts. 'Why am I doing this?'.

'You are the sanest person I have ever met' Vader replied and he stopped the blaster bolts with the Force, while the Jedi took on the stormtroopers.

'Bold of you to assume that I am the sanest master around, Darth' he replied and deflected some blaster bolts, while stopping a few stormtroopers with the Force. 'You out of all people should have known better than that'.

'Yeah, now I am thinking about it...' Vader said with hum and released his Force grip on the blaster bolts when they walked further. 'You're right, You are crazy'

Then both of them powered down their lightsabers and they walked further.

'Thank you' the Jedi replied honest and both Force Wielders froze, listening and casting their senses out to sense what is on the other side of the door that separated them from the hangar where their get-away ship was.

'The Grand Inquisitor' both of them hissed and then the Sith and Jedi exchange looks, they nearly seemed to have a silent argument with each other for a few seconds.

'We will cover you, the droids and Treepio, senator' Vader then said, calmly. 'We deal with the Grand Inquisitor while Artoo and Arate get the ship ready for take off'.

'Ready?' Vader asked and they all nodded. Then he pressed the buttons on the panel and the door opened with a hiss.

* * *

The Grand Inquisitor was surrounded by some Purge troopers and normal troopers, Vader noticed. But then the Pau'an made his way through the troopers and ignited his crimson blade, while taking a fighting stance.

'Traitor' he spat at Vader and attacked, Vader dodged the blade and lifted his still powered down hilt, when at the same time his Jedi companion attacked and joined them in a deadly dance of Saber and movement. Vader ignited his lightsaber and parried the wild attack of the Inquisitor, while shoving the Troopers away from them.

Vader heard their ships engines roaring in the background and Vader swung his saber hilt at the Inquisitor who dodged it and smiled when he saw an opening. A blue blade intercepting the Inquisitors saber and the Inquisitor was kicked in his chest.

'It almost feels like you care about me' Vader quipped and he stopped the angry Inquisitor with the Force. Kenobi smirked and shoved some troopers away from them.

'No, I actually don't' he replied teasing and he deflects some blaster bolts. 'You are just another useless lifeform'.

'That just hurts' Vader replied and parried a blow of the Grand Inquisitor. 'I am not useless, see?'.

'Quit that! Let's get out of here!' the senator bellowed at them.

'Let's listen to her' Vader said with a shrug and they both called upon the Force to jump.

* * *

Padmé witnessed both Force Wielders quipping at each other while fighting against the grand Inquisitor and the troops like they had done this for years. Probably a Force thing that they are perfectly in balance.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when a blaster bolt nearly hit her and she dodged just in time. She returned fire and yelled at the two Force wielders to quit their banter and to get out of here.

Both of them moved like one person, powering down their lightsabers, shoving the troopers and Inquisitor away and jumping.

She pushed Vader away before a blaster bolt could hit him and she pulled out a thermal detonator that was hidden in the stormtrooper armor. Shooting some troopers and then throwing the activated thermal detonator at the stormtroopers, hitting the buttons on the panel to lift the ramp.

'Someone had to save our skins' she said when the droids and the Sith looked at her in surprise. 'Now let's get the hell out of here'.

Vader got up, hooked his lightsaber to his belt and ran off to the cockpit, yelling that they should man the turrets.

Then the freighter lifted off and she heard the engines roar when the ship accelerated and she was directed to one of the turrets by the protocol droid, named Treepio.

 _'Ready to blast those TIE's?'_ she heard the already familiar voice of the Sith, with a mild Outer Rim accent in it through the headset. If she shouldn't know better, she would have thought that he was a reckless pilot from some Outer Rim world.

 _'Ready'_ the Jedi Master replied, sounding very familiar and Padmé couldn't help but think that they have met before. Then the familiar beeps of Artoo reached her and she smirked.

'Ready' she answered when the ship moved away from the Death Star and she pulled the trigger. Then the freighter made a spin and she pulled the trigger again, hitting a TIE.

The freighter shocked and she heard curses in a foreign language through the headset, then the ship made a barrel roll and they fired the turrets again at the pursuing TIE-fighters.

She screamed when the ship nearly hit a star destroyer that immediately opened fire on them.

'Watch where you're going, you Kriffing nerf herder!' she yelled at their pilot, when recovering and taking out some of the turrets on the Destroyer.

 _'I know what I am doing, senator'_ he answered _. 'I am one of the best pilots in the galaxy'._

'Sure' Padmé snorts and she took out another TIE, that crashed into the Star Destroyer.

* * *

Dammit. Why did he do this?

Vader made another turn and heard the senator snap at him again, before she shot another TIE. She has excellent shot, he stated after the clash with the Death Squadron.

'Rebellion High Command, this is the Ascension, the Ascension, come in' he finally said when activating the secret channel. 'Mission successful, Making escape, requires assistance, over'.

' _Ascension, Rebellion High Command, Rebellion High Command, Get ready'_ was the reply.

'Get ready for what?!' Vader asked confused and he nearly hit a Star Destroyer. When he got not answer he sighed and dodged another TIE.

' _Line up boys and girls, let's give the Ascension some cover'_ someone said and a few squadrons of X-wings dropped out of hyperspace. _'Rogue 3, 5,7 at starboard and rogue 2,4,6 at port, rogue 8 and 9 with me'._

Three lined up at both sides of the Ascension and the other three X-wings circling around them when the other squadrons took on the TIE-fighters.

Then they turned and went in for a attack on the out let of the Death Star, the X-wings taking out the turrets of the Death Star while Vader prepared to launch the torpedoes and pull away before the thing blows.

 _'You ready?'_ someone asked and two Jedi Star fighters swooped in, taking the place of the Rogue squadron when the X-wings pulled up. All according to plan.

Vader took a deep breath and looked the space weapon. He felt something strange and he smirked, he liked this feeling. It told him to blow the thing and go home.

 _'I am my own person, and no one is going to take it from me ever again'_ he thought when dodging the Inquisitors TIE-fighter.

'I was born ready, Let's blow this thing and go home' Vader replied with chuckle and he felt the amusement of the pilot pressing against his shields.Then he took a deep breath, closing his eyes, concentrating and let the Force flow through him.

Pulling the trigger, pulling away and accelerating.

All in a few seconds.

Then it was silent and Vaders breath hitched when he looked at the Death Star and nothing happened.

He felt a faint disturbance and then he saw the explosion. The Death Star bursted open and was torn apart by the explosion in the core reactor of the weapon. Then the cheers of the rebellion pilots filled the Ascension and the young Sith found himself smiling.

ArAte blooped to let him know that the coordinates were put in and the Ascension was ready to jump.

Vader took one look at where the gigantic space weapon should have been and then pulled the lever to make the hyperspace jump away from the debris and the Empire.

Home. Where is home?

If he would ask his nine years old self, he would have answered Tatooine with his mum.

If he would ask himself now, he would answer that:Home is where you can find peace and comfort. And he now knows where his life is.

In freedom.


	10. Balanced.

**A few days after the Death Star.**

* * *

She hadn't missed the fact that several Jedi were bickering with the surviving members of the council. About attachments and love. To be exactly the difference between love and attachment..

Padmé have heard the banter between a Sith and a Jedi Master, while they were sparring. She cracked a smile as the two walked past her, arguing about some fighting style. They seemed to have some kind of connection and it was quite endearing and enjoyable to see and hear them bickering like a couple.

And it was pretty funny to see the scandalous looks of the Jedi who were pretending to have no attachments or anything in that way. Okay... Except for Master Koon and Master Ti, who may have adopted some newly defected troops. And master Billaba, she definitely tucks every night her Padawan Caleb into his own bed.

Padmé had walked into a room and saw the kind of former Sith meditating while he was floating crystal in the air with the Force, he hadn't noticed her and Padmé realized that the red crystal floating there was slowly turning white..

* * *

He was pouring every positive feeling he had in the crimson crystal that he had stolen years ago from another Sith, who had been dead for a while when he has stole it from that Sith's tomb..

He had felt how the crystal started to fight him on Corusant when being on the run, it didn't feel right. In fact, It never felt right to carry a weapon with a bleeding crystal..

He once found a blue crystal calling towards him when he was young and just in the care of the Emperor... He had taken it with him and Sidious had found it. The Sith had made it bleed before his eyes and then destroyed it with only the Force. When Vader closed his eyes, he could still hear the screaming of the crystal. It was torture and abuse at the same time.

He felt the crystal drop in his hand and he opened his eyes to a silver crystal that was glowing in the half dark of the room. A pleased smile was spreading across his lips and he reached out to the crystal with the Force. Carefully.

The crystal responded to the probe and felt warm and comfortable in the Force and in the hand of the not-so-quite Sith, completely in balance.

'Balance is what you seek? Hmm?' he heard the green troll, Yoda say and looked up the Grand Master of the Jedi Order who had looked at him in quiet amusement and amazement.

'I suppose I do' Vader answered and looked at the Saber hilt he had constructed the day before. 'More than I actually thought I did'.

'I feel like that I am not a Sith and not a Jedi, I belong right in the middle of it all' Vader replied and smiled humorless.

'Belong neither to the light, nor to the dark, you do' the Jedi stated. 'Not so many like you, there are'.

Then the Jedi master had left the room with a cackle and left the Ex-Sith alone. Vader shrugged and went back to the saber hilt.

'Okay, that was weird' he muttered and ran a hand trough his hair. Then he lowered the crystal in its place in the hilt and continued the construction, sinking back in meditation.

* * *

A few hours after he had completed the construction of the saber, he got disturbed by two bickering Padawans and he cracked open a eye to spot a human boy and a Twi'lek girl in Jedi robes.

The first thing he actually heard was: "A Sith eats babies and Younglings!".

Vader cracked a small smile at the two Padawans while watching them argue. He maybe had killed people, but he never had eaten a baby. Maybe Sidious, but not him.

'And your smart idea was going to ask him' the boy hissed and then they both froze while turning their heads.

'I don't eat babies, kids' Vader replied and smiled at the two Padawans who were still frozen in place. 'Maybe Sidious and Maul do, but I need the right kind of food to function properly'.

'So no, I don't eat babies' he continued. 'That's just disgusting'.

The two Padawans relaxed visibly.

'Where are your masters, by the way?' he then asked and stretched his protesting muscles from the hours of sitting.

'Council meeting, seemed very important, top-secret and Padawans are not invited' the girl answered a bit annoyed about the fact that the Padawans were not allowed in the meeting.

'Sucks to be you' Vader replied with a smirk. 'I don't have to do council meetings or Jedi stuff'.

'Don't Sith have a council?' the boy asked, curious. 'Don't you have your own responsibilities as Sith?'.

'The Sith had the Dark Council, hundreds or thousands of years ago' He had replied. 'But then, there were more Sith than now and that was pre- rule of two'.

'I am not one of them anymore, I lost that right to call myself a Sith when I decided to break the Sith code'.

'What are you if you're not a Sith or a Jedi?' the girl asked. 'A Rogue Force Wielder like those Bounty hunters?'.

'I don't know, but I belong to neither the dark, neither the Light' he had said, more calm and at peace then he had ever felt. 'For me, The Force is just the Force'.

'The light and dark aren't two seperate lines, they are connected to each other and you need a lot of will power to harness the powers of the Force'.

'Sounds to me as the same what the masters try to teach us' the girl pointed out. 'No offense'.

'None taken' Vader replied with a shrug and then made eye contact with one of the Jedi masters in the door way. She was just leaning against the wall and her amusement was felt in the Force.

'Padawans, isn't it time to go look for your masters?' she then asked with a sly smile at the two Padawans. 'I am sure they are looking for you'.

'Of course, Master Billaba' the two Padawans said in unison, bowed and they ran off.

'Have you seen my Padawan Caleb?' she then asked. 'I have been looking for him for a while now and I sense that he is close'.

'No, I actually didn't see him' Vader replied. 'Only those two and Yoda, maybe he is with Yoda'.

'Okay, thanks for telling them that Sith don't eat Babies' she replied and walked further, leaving the former Sith alone in the room.

'I hope that I don't have to change the holonet page, because apparently Sith-Lords do not eat children' someone quipped and Vader cracked a smile.

'Don't worry, I don't associate with them anymore' he replied with chuckle. 'Because Maul and Sidious, or should I say Darth Hideous are that stereotype Sith who do eat babies'.

'By the way, how is the custody conflict of Masters Koon and Ti going since some of those clones decided to defect or the clones who just showed out of the macfreaking nowhere?'.

'They are still arm wrestling about that one battalion' Kenobi replied with a sigh.

'Was that where that council meeting was about?' Vader replied and the older man sighed loudly before sitting down besides him. 'Aside from me, the defected ex Sith'.

'Mostly because the scandalous thing of a Sith and Jedi Master who is on the council being friends' was the reply.

'Wait, are we friends?' Vader asked with a mocking gasp and a teasing smile.

'We have met for years in a teahouse, Anakin'.

'Oh my, what a scandal' Vader replied with a teasing grin at the Jedi master who glared at him before returning the teasing grin. 'A Jedi and Ex-Sith being friends because a decision they made in the past'.

'You are making fun of it'.

'No, I would never do that'.

'Wanna spar? I have been working on this lightsaber for hours and I want to do something else' Vader asked and the other man dropped the cloak on the ground, put his Saber on the lowest setting and ignited his brilliant blue blade with a sly smile when Vader did the same.

'Come on then, are you really as good as people tell me you are?' Vader quipped and they took fighting stances across of each other.

* * *

Padmé walked past the room when she heard laughter and clashing sabers, that was the moment that she decided to take a look..

She witnessed exactly two Force Wielders sparring, combined with banter and quips directed at each other. But they seemed to dance more than that they were actually fighting.

The blue and silver blade clashed and Vader backflipped away from the Jedi, then the other took a leap through the room and Vader dodged the first attack, brought his new blade up to parry the next attack and pushed the Jedi Master away with the Force.

Then he twirled his lightsaber and attacked rapidly while the other dodged or parried the rapid attacks.

They really make quite a duo.

The "perfect" Jedi and the "Dark Lord of the Sith".

Both being completely in sync with each other and they have met like a week ago for the first time?..

Interesting.


	11. Dynamic, Dysfunctional Duo.

**Later. A mission to a Imperial outpost.  
**

* * *

Two bickering Force Wielders, A rebellion leader, some defected clones, Rebellion troops and some other Jedi in a transport towards a important Outpost of the Empire in the Outer Rim. Padmé didn't expect her conservation over the tea with the ex Sith and master Kenobi, who she hasn't seen in years and who hadn't been a master when she had seen him on Naboo... To take turns like this.

And also because of the fact that one or two years after the battle of Geonosis, the Empire rose and every Jedi went into hiding.

She has witnessed the two of them argue about where to land when they got past the planetary defenses and heard a loud groan from probably master Windu, who was just like her witnessing two Force wielders bicker.

'Let's just ask Senator Amidala, she is the highest in command on this mission' Vader then said and both of them looked at her.

'What do you think of these plans, senator?'.

'You two are both experienced in the battle Field and you are asking me' Padmé replied and the ex Sith nodded with a sly, well meaning smile at her.

'You two are exceptional warriors in your own way and you ask me for advice on landing a ship out of sight of the Imperials' she continued with a smirk and glared at both men. 'What if you just try to find a way to land this thing out of sight of Imperials and not try to land in the middle of the Outpost?'.

A silence followed and both Force Wielders turned towards the control panels in front of them, then the ship started to descent slowly towards the surface of the planet.

'This world is a tropical world with a breathable atmosphere for humans, we are currently two kilometers east from the Outpost and out of sight' one officer notified. 'If we move fast, we can take out the Outpost within some hours'.

'What is the plan, senator?' Vader asked and Padmé crossed her arms. 'I suppose you have a plan'.

'If you haven't been sleeping during the briefing, you should have known' Padmé retorted. 'Or were you just meditating during the briefing?'.

'We move quickly, take out the post, make a point to Empire and escape' she summarized the whole plan and the former Sith grinned.

'I like it, but who is going to pilot the ship?' he asked with a adorable frown.

'You are going to make a point by leading that newly defected battalion into battle, no unnecessary murder or killing' Padmé answered with a stern look at Vader. 'I have my handmaiden who are fairly capable of piloting a getaway ship without problems and I trust them'.

'What are you going to do? Leading the battle at the front?'.

'Yeah, that is exactly what I am going to do' Padmé replied cheerfully. 'I can handle myself, the two of you should know that by now'.

'She got you there' Master Kenobi replied with a smirk and patted Vader on his shoulder. 'Now, let's get over with this'.

* * *

**Later. Just outside of the Outpost.**

* * *

'These troops will not expect us out here, their respond will be sloppy' Vader whispered and handed Padmé the binoculars. 'They are bored and out of practice'.

'Did you pick that up through the Force?' she asked with curious expression.

'Nope, you can basically see that in their body language' Vader replied and his golden eyes lit up in the darkness of the night.

'Ah yes, I see what you mean' she finally said while looking through the binoculars at the troops in the Outpost. 'They are bored and tired of this planet'.

'Let's move' she then said and got up from her kneeling position on the muddy ground before feeling the firm durasteel grip around her upperarm.

'What is the meaning of this?' she hissed annoyed glaring at the former Sith who gave a sharp nod towards the fields between the post and their troops.

'They have placed mines' Vader then hissed with a worried and annoyed expression, before finally telling a trooper besides him. 'Warn the others, they may have the same problem'.

Five minutes later, after a lots of "no shit buddy" responds through the comm from the others and one tired sigh of Master Windu who was clearly done with everything and just wanted to take a nap.

'Does this mean that we need to improvise, sir?' the clone captain asked with a tired sigh and Padmé had the feeling when the captain said it like it was a bad thing, that it is actually a bad thing.

'Yeah' Vader replied with grimace. 'You took the words right out of my mind, captain'.

'Call the others, we will create a distraction' he added with a sly smile. 'If we draw out these troopers, then the others will have a chance to take out those mines without inconveniences'.

'Oh no' the captain groaned and lifted his blasters.

Vader lifted his lightsaber and grinned at the clone, while another clone pulled out some thermal detonators.

'Oh yes'.

'I assume that this is where the fun begins, isn't it?' Padmé remarked and she lifted her own blaster, with a sly smile at the former Sith and the soldiers.

'Yup, you've got it right' Vader replied with a popping "p" and a wicked grin.

'Let's move, ladies and gentlemen' he finally added and a few troops and soldiers threw their thermal detonators at the field. The mines blowing because of the explosion of the detonators, troopers running out of the outpost, forgetting that there were some mines that didn't explode and setting those last mines off.

'Are there any more of those mines?!' Padmé yelled at Vader who concentrated with a out stretched hand, something exploded before he shook his head.

'No, that were the last ones' he replied.

'Let's move!' Padmé screamed at the battalion and she saw from the corner of her eyes a silver blade ignite with a snap-hiss and they all bathed in the silver light of the lightsaber.

Then the battalion broke through the bushes with a war cry from several mouths at the same time. More explosions were heard and seen when more mines were set off by thermal detonators or Imperials who thought all mines had been gone off.

They probably assumed the detonators took out every mine in those fields surrounding the outpost.

Vader looked like a vengeful angel when he made his way through the field, blocking each shot that was fired at him or the troops behind him and stopping blaster bolts mid-air, before returning those same blaster bolts to the Imperials with the Force.

It wasn't exactly the plan, but if they still can make a point and can get away before the Imperial navy arrives.. Well.. Maybe then it is going to be fine.

They broke through the defenses of the Outpost and dodged the blaster fire of the Imperials who were cornered by the advancing Rebellion forces.

A blaster bolt was deflected before it could hit Padmé who looked up at Vader who twirled his lightsaber and she muttered a thanks.

'You're welcome' he answered and deflected some blaster bolts with ease, while Padmé fired on some Imps on the rooftops who tried to shoot the Force Wielder.

'Now we are even' she said and kicked another Imp in his crotch, while shooting a stormtrooper. 'In case you hadn't noticed'.

* * *

'I did' Vader replied with chuckle and shoved some Imperials away with the Force. 'Thank you for telling me'.

The senator laughed and shook her head, before launching a flying kick at a Imperial officer twice as tall as she was. The man went down, by the way.

He kind of liked her.

Also because of that argument they had during the tea, she is fierce and adorable at the same time and not afraid to go toe to toe with a dangerous Force Wielder in a argument.

No wonder why Sidious hates her so much..

That makes him like senator Amidala more than he did actually before. He had seen her argue with Sidious and liked the way how she went toe to toe with Sidious with no fear of the old wrinkly Sith.

Sidious once tried to mind trick her, but that didn't end well. She wasn't fine with it and was a bit pissed off because of that.

To Sidious' annoyance and Vaders amusement.

It's actually pretty ironic because these two are from the same planet.

* * *

'Surrender and we will let you go' Padme told the last Imperials still standing and she gestured with her blaster still in her hand. 'We have more options still open, gentlemen'.

'And you will not like those options' Vader added calmly. 'So consider your next words very, very carefully'.


	12. Oh shit, here we go. Again..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troops defect. Sidious gets the news..  
> The Rebellion makes a next big move through the holonet.

**Imperial Center.**

* * *

Sidious wasn't really in the best moods, his mood did not get better after getting the news that one of his outposts was destroyed by the Rebels. What in the Force were they doing there? He asked, actually more snarled at the trembling moff and he really did not like the answer.

'Apprentice, you will take command of the Ravager and take the battalion named "Vader's Fist" with you' Sidious snapped at his kneeling apprentice. He had contacted Maul first, but Maul flat out refused to become Sidious' Apprentice once again and there was no other way for Sidious to take on another apprentice...

Darth Trox, a female Nautolan former Jedi Padawan. Strong in the Force and easy to manipulate. Unlike Vader and the others easy to control.

'My lord, one problem' another officer said, trembling and taking one deep breath to get his thundering heart to calm down. 'The 501st....erm...defected the moment when they heard that Lord Vader has joined the Rebellion'.

Transperisteel around them Shattered and Sidious bit back a angry roar while clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Since the Purge several clone trooper battalions had their chips removed and disappeared with no trace before reappearing as rebel. Especially the ones who were extremely loyal to their generals and after hearing rumors that some of the generals did survive the Purge and Order 66.

'My Lord, you really need to see this' Trox said while keeping her voice perfectly flat and she activated the holonet with one gesture, using the Force.

A silence fell in the room and Sidious clenched his fists when the Rebellion anthem played, they had sliced into the Imperial holonet to bring a message. A message that even the emperor needed to hear.

The explosion was a test of Vaders loyalty to Sidious, but young Skywalker failed miserably at the exact moment that he decided to run and join forces with a Jedi. Vader wasn't exactly that slave-boy that Sidious took from his mother on Tatooine. 

Sidious had hired the best and most expensive slicers, only to see failure.. He was wearing the mask on the holo.

' _Sidious, Emperor, Palpatine, whatever the hell you want to be called..'_ his former apprentice said, confident and so loud that his voice echoed through the room _. 'I know you're seeing this right now at this moment in your own Throne room'._

 _'People of the galaxy, you possibly know who I am and will probably hate or wish me to die or worship me because I have blindly followed orders from the Emperor to kill people, to execute and to instill fear'_ he continued, directed to the whole galaxy, the whole empire. _'But I ask you to reconsider your allegiances to Empire'._ _  
_

_'He had slaughtered a lot of good people in his rise to power, some through my hand, some through the clones, some through assassins, Separatists, other Sith and even Jedi'._

_'I ask you to wake up, people of the galaxy'_ Vader said courageous. ' _Because this man has been nothing but a Slaver and a power-hungry Sith-Lord'._ _  
_

_'I can tell, because all these years...I was his puppet, his toy and his obedient slave'_ he continued. _'But no more...'._

Then he took of his mask and crushed it with the Force.

_'I am a person and my name is'--- **KZZZT**!_

A smoking holo projector was left after Sidious crushed it in anger, just as easy as crushing a throat.

Sidious knew that the whole galaxy had heard the last part of that sentence, but he didn't wanted to hear it.

* * *

**Before. The Rebellion Fleet.**

* * *

They had been discussing this over the tea after last mission and Padmé came up with that idea. Before the former Sith could stop her, she had dragged newly defected captain Rex, some other clones, some Jedi and the Rebellion High Command into her little bit crazy plan.

'This is actually the worst plan ever' Mace muttered while holding a cup of caf. 'Why are we doing this again?'.

'Love it, you will' Yoda said and whacked the other Jedi Master with his walking stick. 'Right, that is?'.

'I want to see where this is going' Plo said while entering the room with a whole pack of clones and some Force Sensitive orphans he found on his previous missions. 'This is going to be interesting'.

'We needed someone to convince the galaxy now we have the technology to do it' Padmé said with a smirk. 'And who couldn't do it better than a defected Ex-Sith?'.

'I am not one for speeches, Senator' Vader protested with a pout. 'I never was'.

'Why not trying that with the famous "Negotiator"?' he then asked and made eye contact with named Jedi master who glared back and then smiled apologetically.

'I am not brave enough for that, you're on your own' Master Kenobi replied with a smirk. 'My honest apologies for the inconvenience'.

'Honest? Really?' Vader asked with a grimace. 'I dunno about that'.

'You are still on your own'.

'Oh shit, here we go' Rex muttered while the struggling ex Sith was pushed towards the holo recorder. 'Again.'.

* * *

Damn, she was quite sure that Sidious was fuming about the latest move of the Rebellion. Especially about his former apprentice who now was grinning like crazy.

'That actually felt good, what's next?' he asked with grin and Padmé returned the grin.

'Next...' she answered the question. 'Is the galaxy'.


	13. Two, there are. No more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussing the next steps. Sidious being a sick mother FUCKING NASTY PIECE OF SHIT. and a new Sith lady who is not that sane.

'Two, there are' Yoda said. 'No more, no less'.

'The rule of Bane, there is always one Apprentice and one master' Va-Skywalker replied. 'But that's what Sidious wants us to believe, there are more Apprentices'.

'Most of them, hidden away and if one Apprentice fails, Sidious will get another one from his vault and make them into his puppet' he continued and clasped his hands on his back. 'If it will involve torture or mind wipes to get the new one on their knees, then he will do that without having a second thought'.

Hissed curses filled the room and the temperature dropped a few degrees after those words.

'How many of them are there?' Mace asked and the former Sith tensed up before falling completely silent.

'Too many, there will be a apprentice within a few days after the previous one dies' he finally answered, quietly. 'I once have sliced into his stuff and found more than one'.

'Where did he find all these apprentices?' Plo asked. 'He must have a source where we can cut him off from'.

'Two words' Skywalker replied with a grim expression. 'Huttspace, Slaves'.

'It was not in the Republics jurisdiction, so where the hell do you think he found me?'.

The whole council fell silent and looked at the former Sith who bit on his lip, before taking on deep breath.

'Mistakes, we made' Yoda replied. 'Regret to say that, we do'.

'A Jedi came and found me, but he never returned and one year later, Sidious' apprentice appeared' the former Sith said, quietly. 'Taking me against my will with him to Corusant'.

'My apologies for tearing open those fresh injuries, I was just wondering where he got those children' Plo said, gently. 'I hope you can understand'.

'I do understand, but we need to do something and help those people who are being targeted by the Inquisitorius' Skywalker replied determined. 'I have seen and felt what they did and after they are done with the "training", they are merely husks of who they used to be'.

'Where do we start?' the master asked and released anger into the Force.

'That's a good question, master Koon' the ex-sith said with tired sigh. 'Because I really don't know, since there are lots of these Force Sensitives and lots of planets'.

'You have got a point'.

Then another silence fell and everyone was sunk deep in thought.

* * *

'They have been in there for a while, you sure everything is going well?' Mon asked Padmé who nodded determined.

'He has been a Sith' the other woman continued. 'I am still not sure'.

'Against his will, Mon' Padmé replied sharply. 'Sidious took him from his home and mother and trained him as a Sith'.

'I can say that he is an enigma' Mon replied while looking at the closed door. 'But I still don't know if I can and should trust him'.

'He had mentioned that he thinks that Sidious has been playing mindgames with him and tried to erase the small, precious things' Padmé said and crossed her arms. 'The parts like food, drinks, faces, his home world and more'.

'Some parts you can never take away from a person' she continued. 'You saw that, the determination, strength and courage'.

* * *

**Imperial Centre. Meanwhile**

* * *

Sidious had been wondering where it went wrong with the boy.. He always was trying to escape, get to the Jedi or to hide.. It had been a big relief to Sidious when he erased these parts of the memory of the boy and the escapades stopped..

Then that Jedi happened and the worst part of it, was that Vader actually kind of befriended the grand padawan of the count. No idea what happened to that one, probably he was the one who convinced Vader in joining the Rebellion.

Sidious made sure Vader would feel a blinding rage towards and that he wouldn't recognize the Order 66 survivors since the Purge and the boy overcame that.

He always had been strong, Sidious stated with a smirk. But now Sidious wants him back, on his rightful place. Besides the emperor, as the Emperors fist.

He had poked around in the Boys mind and found the most cherished memories, then Sidious started erasing small parts like faces, tastes, replacing some of them with memories filled with burning rage and placing memory locks on others.

But now the true memories are turning up again, taking back their rightful places in the mind of the boy and his unpredictable, emotional and impulsive nature returning with it.

Not good.

* * *

**The Ravager. Later**

* * *

Darth Trox had heard the rumors about Vader and she growled at her own thoughts. He was one of those people who will never be able to obey their own master.

And now. Here she is, High Commander of the Imperial Navy and right hand to the Emperor. She smiled at herself and barked the Order to her officers. Then all destroyers made the jump away from the Imperial Center and she folded her hands behind her back with a little smug smile.

She was chosen to be a Sith Apprentice and it was a great honor to be the Sith apprentice to the last Sith Master in the galaxy. She will not fail where her predecessors did fail.

Because they were weak. Lady Trox is not weak.

She will find him and bring Vader before the emperor after killing all of his new friends from the Rebellion.

Seeing Vader break or bringing lord Vader to his knees will be so much fun and bring her so much pleasure.

And after Vader, she will take the throne... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIDIOUS, YOU FUCKING NASTY EVIL PIECE OF SHIT!!
> 
> Next up: sewer shenanigans, saving slaves and dramatic entrances.


	14. Sewers, Skewered and beyond.

**Central city, Lothal** **. Now**

* * *

'Where are we going?' a woman asked them when they slipped into the sewers of the capital of the planet.

'We try to get out of the city through the sewers, there are too many Inquisitors and troops' Plo answered and the group of slaves, normal citizens and Force sensitives followed the four Jedi and former Sith when they lit the way with their lightsabers.

'I already hate this part, the sewer water is in my boots' Skywalker muttered and they followed Quin through the labyrinth of sewers.

'You hate sand, you hate Sidious,you hate slavers, choose a side' Kit replied. 'Okay, slavers and Sidious have the same meaning'.

'Where does this sewer even end?' the ex-sith asked Vos who smirked at the younger man and the other three Jedi.

'I have scouted the sewers too, you know' Quin replied. 'I know where we are going'.

They walked in silence further and then they came closer to the exit of the sewer system of Central City. Their robes and boots dripping from the sewer water and then they felt the dark presence of someone or something getting closer.

But when they were outside, bathing in the light of Lothals moons there was nobody to be seen. But the prowling presence was close.. Closer than their get-away vessel..

The silence was deafening and nothing from the laughter and optimism during their little tea party on their way to the planet had remained. This mission was a complete and utter disaster.. First, they ran into several Inquisitors and then they need to flee through the sewers. And now a new challenger has appeared in the Force.

Then footsteps and someone appeared, coming closer with quick paces. A collective spike of anger when the Force Wielder was close enough to be recognized.

_Maul.  
_

Old wounds were being torn open and a tense silence fell, aside from growling beings, hiding in the darkness. Probably the fabled Loth-wolfs, who saw the dark sider as a intruder in their natural habitat.

A inhuman growl left the throat of the young Ex-sith and the silver blade came to life when he ignited the weapon again and twirled the weapon before finally taking a battle stance.

'Ahh, I was starting to think that you had killed yourself' Maul said and ignited the staff with a twirl. 'You see, I was here for a boy to find my mortal enemy'.

'But he is already here'.

* * *

'If we are going to die here, it is not a bad place to die' Kit joked and ignited his lightsaber with a grimace.

'Really? C'mon..' Quin replied with a sigh and took a battle stance. 'I would rather die strangled by a stranger in pale moonlight'.

'Sounds fun, Better than shot or stabbed to death by someone' Kit replied. 'Like by Maul or Grievous or the count or Sidious'.

'I would not like to be Skewered by Darth Maul, guys' Anakin replied and Quin sighed loudly. 'He has stabbed me enough during those Sith training stuff'.

* * *

'Awww, Skywalker you're no fun' Quin groaned. 'I think someone is getting ready to maul Maul'.

'Oh, I hadn't noticed' Skywalker replied sarcastically.

Then the Sith attacked with a angry snarl when he noticed that the Force Wielders were distracted by a alarm and then they raised their lightsabers to defend themselves.

The five of them jumped into action and sabers clashed violently. Maul was one of those Sith teachers Skywalker spoke about and one of the first apprentices of Sidious. He was cut in half by Kenobi on Naboo, survived and reappeared in the clone wars to make named Jedi Masters life to a hell.

Murdering several people he cared about and it surprises the whole order and Quinlan that his friend didn't turn to the dark side. When Quin told Skywalker, the former Sith was also quite surprised by that.

But Quins friend always was a Strange case of Jedi. The youngest master on the council, who does not really agree with the code, a good swordsman who did rather not fight, a fenomenal pilot who did not like flying, a great strategist and compassionate.

He was actually planning on going in hiding on Tatooine, before agreeing with a plan of the Rebellion to remain on Corusant.. Far away from the palace. Even though the expression told Quin and the others that the guy really wasn't amused about Maul showing up.

The durasteel foot kicked the wind out of him and Quin dodged the crimson blade, while the three other Jedi and the grey Force Wielder attacked again. Dodging and parrying the attacks and the Siths fatal kicks.

Skywalker wasn't bad for a former Sith, he is a good kid, a good swordsman and strong in the Force. The healers have been and still are arguing about the midi-cholrian count of that kid. Somewhere above the twenty thousand??

The silver blade clashed with the crimson blade while the others recovered after being kicked away and they attempted to attack the Sith again. The Sith threw Skywalker away like he was just a ragdoll and Quin twirled his saber before taking a stance again and launching several violent attacks against the Sith.

'Remain calm' master Koon told the people they freed while shoving the maniacally laughing Sith away with the Force. 'On my mark, you will follow me to the "Ascension".

'He is mad' a man declared, with his eyes on the Sith when the three Jedi and former Sith took fighting stances, securing the way to the Ascension. The growling loth-wolfs surrounding the Sith and a silence fell.

'Now!' the Jedi master barked and the group of people started running away from the Sith and the fight.

'Last warning, Maul' Kit said, calmly. 'Someone is ready to maul you and we are not going to hold back after this'.

'Finally, I was just wondering if you were actually holding back' Maul replied with a smile at the four Force Wielders in front of him. 'You are light siders, after all'.

Then the lightning and the Sith howled in pain, then he looked up in surprise and shock.

'Not all of them' Skywalker replied in a way that reminded Quin of his Vader persona. 'You see, I am still looking for my own balance in the Force'.

'So what was that, what you were saying again?' he then added with a smirk and twirled his lightsaber. 'Because you're outnumbered'.


	15. Getting Mauled.

She had heard the clone and the Jedi yell at her to stop, but she hadn't listened, raised her blaster, aimed and took the shot. She hit him right on his back.

'Do not move' Padmé said, her heart thundering in her chest and she tried to keep her blaster steady.

The Zabrak spinned around and attacked. Then he got bitten by a Loth-wolf and snarled in anger while throwing the growling wolf away with the Force.

Then the Zabrak spinned around, sensing the Jedi and grey Force user attacking and he gasped when a silver blade went through his chest, two others brought him out of balance on his mech legs and another launched another attack and with one superfast movement of his blue blade the Sith slumped onto the ground while the staff rolled away.

'It's over' Vos said.

'I hope so, but this guy was literally too angry to die' Skywalker replied while powering down his saber and hooking it back on his belt.

'I hope you are right' master Fisto replied.

'Maybe we should burn the body' Padmé offered with a hint of sarcasm. 'Prevention that he gets cloned by the Empire'.

'As a matter of fact, that's actually a good idea' Skywalker replied with a tired sigh. 'Anyone having something like oil or fuel?'.

'Or a medkit, since you took more hits of those legs than me' Vos replied while stretching with a grunt. 'It is surprising that you still haven't gone ko'.

'Takes a lot of practice' Skywalker replied with a bitter smile. 'But I am not going to fly back with the Ascension'.

'Good idea...' was the reply and the other three Jedi hooked their weapons to their belt and Skywalker ran off to the Ascension to get oil or stuff that does burn.

Within some seconds he was back, holding a small container with dirty oil with a pyromanic grin on his face.

'You're making friends' Padmé remarked when she heard the pleased hums of the Jedi. 'They seem to like you'.

'I know' he replied with a grin. 'Rex is still freaked out from your impulsive shooting Maul thing from five minutes ago'.

'How did he even survive you?' Padmé asked and crossed her arms. 'You tend to be reckless and sometimes a bit dark'.

'That's because we got a Med-Kix' Skywalker replied, jokingly.

'Was that a joke?' she asked with a smirk at the former Sith who had just set the body on fire with a spark of Force lightning.

'Yeah, that's the medic and it is the internal joke of the troops and me' he said with smile. 'You know the saying: sometimes a family can be several hundred clone troops and one batshit crazy Sith'.

'.....That's not really the way that saying goes' master Kenobi said with a long, suffering sigh. 'And you know that, but fine....whatever, a family can be several hundred clone troopers and a batshit crazy Sith'.

'I am not even going to question it anymore'.

'Okay, are we going to chat about stuff or are we going to leave before the navy puts Lothal on a lock down?' Padmé finally asked with a hint of smile.

'Right' Skywalker said and levitated the empty container in the air while they walked back to the Ascension.

* * *

They just left Lothals atmosphere when several Imperial star destroyers dropped out of hyper space and everyone was within some seconds battle ready.

'We are ready to make the jump' the clone said and his hand was hovering above the lever.

'Now, before they send out the fighters' the former Sith said and while he was radiating and tapping his fingers on the panel in front of him.

The stars became streaks when the Ascension jumped to safety.

* * *

**Meanwhile. the Ravager.  
**

* * *

Lady Trox saw how the freighter made the jump away from Lothal, just before the TIE's could reach them.

She clenched her gloved fists and surpressed a angry snarl, before snapping the neck of the captain of the Ravager with the Force.

He can run, he can hide, but Darth Trox will find him and break him.

But first, she will deal with these stupid and dumb Inquisitors.. They really had failed at their job and Failure is death.

'Congratulations, Luray' she hissed at the shuddering Imperial in the corner of the bridge. 'You're promoted to captain now, make no mistakes'.


	16. Toying with memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more and some memories are not what they are supposed to be.

**Rebellion Fleet. A few days later.**

* * *

'I am coming with you' she had said while grabbing the upper arm of the former Sith who had stopped and had turned around to face her.

'That will put you at risk, senator' he replied carefully and Padme raised an single eyebrow at him.

'I escaped from that prison cell on the Death Star, I can handle it' she replied with a smirk. 'I know what I am doing'.

'Second of all, I don't care what any of you think' she continued while pointing a finger towards the Force user. 'You see, I am trained in martial arts, politics, fire arms and more'.

'And everything what the galaxy had thrown at me, I am still standing'.

'Okay, fine...' Skywalker then sighs and raised his hands in a surrender. 'Mustafar isn't Scariff, it is a literal manifestation of hell'.

'I went through worse and I survived' Padme replied while straightening her back and looking up at the man in front of her.

'Of course you did' he replied with a teasing smirk and walked up the ramp of the stolen Imperial shuttle. 'Let's go, we don't have all week'.

She saw several clone troopers and others who had volunteered and caught a glimpse of the too familiar Jedi robes, she had raised an eyebrow upon the fact that some people, especially the high command still didn't trust the man and had requested the presence of a Jedi or two on this mission.

'Oh, senator' she heard Master Windu say when she entered the cockpit, followed by Artoo and Treepio.

'What are you doing here?'.

'At the moment, I can't say that I am surprised' Master Kenobi replied with a smile. 'After that Incident with shooting Maul in the back, I mean'.

'Forget I said that' the other master grumbled and the shuttle lifted off. 'Why did I even volunteer to come with you on this mission?'.

* * *

Mace couldn't help but remember the time that a padawan got stolen out of the temple and the kid was never found again. The memory was distinct and if remembered it right, he had sensed the strong anger and overprotectiveness of the Padawans knight who nearly had straight-up murdered a fallen Jedi who was complicit in the kidnapping.

Mace remembered stopping the young knight who had his saber ignited and the Rodian dark Jedi shoved into a wall in the lower levels of Corusant.

He couldn't remember the padawans name, no one could.. For some reason.

He only remembered the strong, overwhelming presence of the boy who was partly very excited to start training as a Jedi and partly with his thoughts somewhere else.

But further nothing, except that the boy was small, human and was a bit too old.. But he was too strong to be left untrained.

What if....?

* * *

' _Where is he!!? What did you scum do to my padawan!!?!' the man snarled at the fallen Jedi who had been shoved repeatedly into the wall with the Force.  
_

_Mace came closer with his hand hovering above his saber and felt the anger, hopelessness and overprotectiveness of the young Knight who hadn't slept since the dissappearance of his padawan. He was close to breaking down or falling. The knight ignited the lightsaber with snarl and dropped the fallen Jedi on the ground.  
_

' _TELL ME!!' he roared at the Rodian who had pressed himself against the wall and tried desperately to become one with the shadows._

' _Where is ___?!'_

_The saber hovering above the Rodians throat._

_'Stop!' Mace said, firmly and he placed a firm hand on the knights arm, who had looked up with a lost expression and shaking hands.._

_'I can't lose them both..' the man whispered and he clenched his free hand into a fist. 'And I did lose them both.....'._

' _Force, this is cruel' he said, his voice barely a whisper and on the verge of tears. 'Why?? Why? Why taking them both away from me, I wasn't ready'._

* * *

_'Hello? Where am I?' a youthful voice asked and a eleven year old boy in Jedi robes was cuffed in a dark room. 'I can't feel the Force...'_

' _Welcome, Young Skywalker' a man in a cloak said while giving the boy a yellow teethed grin. 'I always wanted to meet you in person'.  
_

' _Who are you? Stay away from me! No!' the boy screamed. 'No! Don't! Stay away, whoever you are!'.  
_

' _Master!! Help!'._

 _Then the cloaked Sith whispered something in another language and the boy started screaming in pain and fear_.

_Then another cloaked man entered the cell and raised his hand, shoving the Sith into a wall. The blue saber impaled the Sith and the Sith turned into ashes._

' _This is not real, the sith can't hurt you' he said firmly and calm. 'It is just a dream, all what you have to do is wake up'._

* * *

Padmé watched the Jedi Master who was sitting on the floor besides the bunk while gently trying to wake up the former Sith who had one hell of a nightmare and was trashing around in his sleep.

'This is not real, he is not here' he said, projecting a fake calm. 'You are safe, he is not here'.

The master gasped softly and the serene expression became one of shock and confusion, he then continued to stare at a wall with a shocked expression. Completely frozen without saying anything and Padme was very sure that wasn't something normal for a Jedi or a Force wielder.

Then the other Force user woke up with a gasp and wiped his sweaty hair out of his face.

'Are you alright?' Padme asked. 'What's going on?'.

'I fear that Sidious is playing with more memories than I-we first thought' Skywalker answered with a quivering voice and stood up, stretching before sitting down again while being on the verge of tears.

'He took my whole life...'.


	17. Remnants of something.

It was strange, he used to be a padawan before becoming Sidious' Apprentice.. He thinks. The dreams returned, stronger and with less static than before... Like the Force is pushing Anakin to remember..

It was in the middle of the night on board of the shuttle and about estimated ten hours from now, they will reach Mustafar to retrieve a holocron with every Force sensitive in it.

'Isn't this a bit early to be up?' someone asked, quietly and Anakin shifted in his seat to see who was standing in the doorway of the small kitchen.

'See who is asking' he replied when recognizing the Jedi in the door way.

'Seeing it is not your shift and we can't use a sleep deprived Force user on a mission' the Jedi master scolded with a teasing smile while grabbing the can from the counter and pouring himself a mug.

'It's yours either'.

'The nightmares again?'.

A silence fell and a surpressed wave of anger and hopeless that wasn't his own was released into the Force. Then a shaky sigh while the other man sat down on another seat.

'Is it like....no,never mind it's a strange question to ask' Obi-Wan asked and gestured vaguely with his free hand.

'I went through a shit load of strange stuff, just ask' Anakin replied. 'I am a mindwiped former padawan who got abducted and I just want the truth'.

'Is it like you have lost something?' the Jedi finally asked after taking a long sip of his caf with a serious expression.

'Yes, like the remnants of a bond overwritten by the leash?' Anakin replied, carefully and he saw the Jedi nod with a thoughtful expression.

'Like the Force is pushing you to remember?'.

'Yeah, why?'.

'I think that Sidious has taken something away from all of us, that includes the senator, the council, the Order and the Republic'.

'That's very strong Sith magic, how?'.

'That's a good question, because I remember being very close to falling.. Three times and I can somehow not remember what the reason for the second time was.. No matter how hard I try to break the blockade, but something felt....off...lost'.

'Like the remnants of a incorrectly severed connection between a master and a padawan?' Mace chimed in and looked at the two others who hadn't heard or seen him come in. 'You two may have been come closer to what's actually going on than the council together'.

'We were mostly putting together the pieces of puzzle, Mace'.

'Sidious is hiding something for all of us and he doesn't want you to know where you are really coming from and who you truly are' the older master stated and let out a tired sigh. 'He may have used the Sith version of the Cure of Revan'.

* * *

'The Cure of Revan?' the ex-sith asked curiously. 'I have heard about Revan, but not about something called the cure of Revan'.

'The Cure of Revan was used to wipe and rewrite Revans memories, so they did not remember who they are and where they came from' Mace explained. 'The Jedi Order from then was wrong, Revan started after joining the Order all over again to remember who they were and where they came from'.

'And they made a choice, like you did when you decided to join the Rebellion against Sidious' programming'.

'They decided to help save the galaxy from a super weapon..'.

'The Order still has made after it lots of mistakes and we still need to learn how not make the same mistake again'.

'So, you think that Sidious used the dark side version of the Cure Of Revan on me and made you people forget with Sith magic' Skywalker summarized and took a slow sip of his caf. 'So I was supposed to be a padawan before becoming a Sith Apprentice and I still can sense the remnants of a training bond wherever and whoever my teacher is'.

'Yes, anything else?' Mace asked, trying not to push and looked at the younger man.

'A shop, a Toydarian, a very pretty woman and a tall bearded man, a Jedi I think' he answered after a long silence. 'Definitely Tatooine.. That memory was overwritten a fake memory of the count killing my mother, I can sense her and she is alive... Happy and free'.

'I can remember something about taking a stroll through the temple when someone grabbed me and knocked me out, I remember feeling the anger and hopelessness of my teacher through the bond and then the yellow teethed Sith chanting in a ancient language'.

'And what my master said before I went out for a stroll: "Don't go too far" he finally whispered.

'Don't go too far, you say?' Obi-Wan asked and crossed his arms. 'I may have found a connection or a lead'.

'A master with a strong Corusanti accent, figures' Skywalker replied with a soft chuckle. 'Maybe that connection is the only reason why we ran into each other on Corusant after that explosion'.

'Several times, in case you forgot'.

'You said that I was broadcasting, right?' Skywalker then asked. 'Maybe that was that connection, maybe that has something to do with it'.

'Maybe it has'.

'Yes, maybe....'.

'Maybe we can find more leads in that Hellish Castle on Mustafar' Mace offered and both men looked up. 'We can try to slice into that system with the senators nightmare droid and see if we find something more'.

'Can I blow the fortress up?' Skywalker asked with a pyromanic glint in his eyes and with a big grin. 'I haven't blown up stuff since the death star'.

Mace pinched his nose bridge with a loud and tired sigh before answering.

'If we've the holocron and the information we need' he groaned and walked away from the pyromaniac former Sith and the other Jedi who started giggling like fucking padawans.

This is going to be "fun" ride...


	18. Remember me, my friend.

**Mustafar. Now.**

* * *

The silence was deafening when the shuttle finally landed on the platform and the troops raised their blasters when two Inquisitors walked onto the platform.

'Welp, that's a warm welcome' a trooper said when the two Inquisitors came closer. 'Get ready'.

Before the Inquisitors could make a sound or ignite their sabers, they were taken down by the two Force Wielders who had hidden themselves in the shadows.

'We still get to blow it up, right?' Padme heard someone ask and she heard a few seconds later Mace's tired sigh.

'They are several Inquisitors and Purge troopers inside, they are spreaded thin' Skywalker said when they stopped by the entrance of the fortress. 'We can take them by surprise, but we need to be fast'.

'We can work with that' Mace replied and the other Jedi nodded with a smirk and gestured to the troops.

'Brilliant, let's get going'.

'Artoo, you're up' Padme whispered to the droid that rolled up to the panel and plugged in with a smug beep.

The blast doors opened and they stood face to face with a shaken Grand Inquisitor.. Then he got hit by Force lightning and was knocked off his feet.

'Damn, I really need to stop doing this with this hand' Skywalker muttered before leaping at the two stormtroopers while igniting his saber. 'Shorts out my mechno arm and reminds me of less than fun times'.

'Well, stop doing it then' a trooper replied while taking down a Purge trooper and spinning around to shoot a storm trooper.

* * *

'This was too easy' the captain muttered when all Imperials were down and the Inquisitors were cuffed.

'Agreed' the senator replied and she looked around with her blaster in her hand. 'This was way too easy, like that strategy Tarkin used on us'.

'Too bad he died on the Death Star' Skywalker said and lit his saber again. 'It was a total waste of troopers and weapons'.

'You don't seem like a fan of that guy' Mace remarked and the other man nodded.

'He was arrogant and enjoyed the fact that I was just a attack dog of the Empire, knowing that I would be punished or killed if I killed him' Skywalker replied, smiling wryly. 'And he knew that I valued my life'.

Artoo beeped smugly and was patted on his dome.

'Good riddance, you could say that, yeah' the ex-sith replied with a smirk. 'I should have done this way earlier'.

'Which way is the holocron vault? We really need to hurry, if there are more buckets on the way' the senator hissed and glared at the three Force Wielders.

'Not so far from here, let's just say that we need the biggest part of the time for slicing through the locks' Skywalker answered while taking the lead. 'And there are maybe a few acolytes here, they were responsible for my "Security" and "wellbeing".

'Hope we don't end up with our brains plastered against a wall with whatever Sith magic exists' a clone pointed out and he shrugged at the senator. 'I value my life, like anyone else here'.

'I was responsible for my own decorations here, there are no traps in the hallway' Skywalker replied, confident. 'I am not that paranoid or the fact that I need to pry people from the ground or the wall every time I get back from a mission'.

'Sure, whatever you say, sir' was the reply.

'You don't believe me'.

'You threw me off a wall during last mission, sir' Rex said.

'I gave you a push and caught you with the Force, it's different'.

'An exploding wall..'.

'You survived, didn't you?'

'Quit the arguing and get on with this!' Mace yelled at the former Sith Lord and the clones who both looked up before they walked further, to stop later in front of blast doors that seemed more reinforced than the other doors in the castle.

* * *

'Who did that saber belong to? Do you remember?' Padme asked, after they got into the room that reminded her of her own cell and nodded towards the Jedi weapon behind the transpiristeel.

'It feels familiar, like it's calling to me' the former Sith replied while reaching out with his hand. 'Like a old friend I lost years ago'.

Then alarms went off and stomping boots were heard in the far distance. She raised her blaster when someone ran past with a bag pack filled with holocrons.

'Take it or leave it,Skywalker' Mace snapped. 'If you want answers, you better take it!'.

The man looked at the weapon and considered, before punching through the transperisteel with his mechno arm and grabbing the saber.

'Let's get the hell out of here' he yelled and they exited the room, running right into some stormtroopers.

He lit both sabers and twirled them while beginning to deflect blaster bolts back at the stormtroopers and Inquisitors who had later joined the few stormtroopers.

* * *

They pushed the stormtroopers and Inquisitors back to the central hall of the fortress, while memories of good, better times kept flowing.

' _You have come a long way, young one' a familiar voice sounded fondly and proud in the back of his head. 'I am proud of you'._

While Anakin sliced through the stormtroopers and Inquisitors while breaking a few bones or dismembering some others.

_'This weapon is your life, my young padawan'._

He shoved the Grand Inquisitor away from the troops and senator with the Force and dropkicked a purge trooper with deadly accuracy.

_'I would leave the Order if you asked me to, if it means to continue your training'._

He almost dropped his sabers and got his head taken off by another Inquisitor. He cursed and the woman screamed when a saber sliced right through armor, flesh and bones.

' _Ahh, of course... Djem so' the voice said, proud and steady. 'Keep it up, padawan of mine'._

'Are you alright?' the stern master asked and Anakin kicked a Purge trooper in the shin after a few seconds.

'Yeah, I am fine' he finally replied when the Jedi master raised his eyebrow before twirling his violet saber and taking off some heads.

* * *

'Djem so, that's a great choice' Mace finally remarked with a nod. 'Unpredictable and strong'.

'I have come a long way, master Jedi' Skywalker replied with a smirk.

'Wha... Wait a kriffing minute...' Mace hissed and he shoved the stormtroopers out of the way. 'I have heard that line before...'.


	19. Yield

'We cannot keep this up forever' a trooper grunted when they made a way to their shuttle. 'It won't take long before reinforcements arrive and blast us all the way to hell'.

'I've got a plan' Skywalker shouted and Mace had a bad feeling about it.

'Don't look at me like that, it's gonna work' he said and twirled the saber hilts in his hands. 'The troops and me used to do this all the time and it works just fine, with actual competent Force users who know how to deflect blaster bolts it is going to work better'.

'..Competent Force users?' the senator asked with a wry smile, while checking her blaster. 'Are the Inquisitorius that bad?'.

'Yeah, one of those Inquisitors got killed by a young padawan with no weapons' Skywalker shrugged, before gesturing to the two Jedi. 'And these guys are still alive and have most limps, that seems a bit more competent'.

'I whether do not know if I need to be offended or not' Kenobi chimed in, cheerfully. 'But I am now questioning if there are competent people within the Empire, since most people have walked away or are getting murdered'.

'Yeah, I remember Dooku smuggling tea a few years back and we somehow ended up arguing about different teas after he had found me drinking tea in the middle of the night' Skywalker replied. 'Don't know what he's doing or where he is, probably still alive'.

'Ah, the tea fetish' Mace remarked and stared at the other Jedi and the former Sith apprentice. 'Probably a lineage thing'.

'Can we set the fortress on fire?' a trooper from the 501st asked, bouncing up and down in front of Skywalker. 'Please? Please? Can please set blow it up or set on fire??'.

'And of course the pyromania...'.

'What's the plan, sir? Please don't throw me at something with the Force' Rex asked and stared at Skywalker who smirked in reply. 'I mean it, sir!'.

'Wasn't planning on that!' Skywalker yelped and gestured to the troops. 'Form up and push them back, we will cover you and deal with the Inquisitorius while doing so'.

Then the grand Inquisitor landed between them and the shuttle, which was "great" since they tried to get away before the Imperial reinforcements arrive.

'You might want to get out of our way' the senator told the Inquisitors who had formed up between them and the shuttle. 'Stuff is going to get real here'.

'I almost admire your courage here, senator' the grand Inquisitor growled and ignited his staff. 'But It will do you no good in this situation'.

'We shall see' the senator replied with a smirk and she lifted her blaster. 'We shall see'.

* * *

The Grand Inquisitors blade was met by a chalk white and a blue blade when the hell broke loose for the second or third time today.

The former Sith apprentice had kicked another Inquisitor in his stomach and raised his hand, calling upon the Force to protect him and his rebel friends against the lava and molten rock, before parrying another attack from the grand Inquisitor and pushing him back with his strong and fast attacks.

Without the armor he used to wear as Vader, he was more vulnerable.. But without the armor restricting his movement he was also faster and more acrobatic.

The Grand Inquisitor had never seen Vader use the more acrobatic forms and it had caught him off guard, even though the Inquisitor had mastered all forms.

With two masters, rebel troops and the whole damn 501st backing the former Sith up, this wasn't going to end well for the Inquisitorius if the reinforcements arrive too late. Seen that the nearest destroyer is some parsecs away from Mustafar and Nur.

He had been caught off guard by Skywalker's ability to use Force lightning. It wasn't as powerful as Sidious' Force lightning, but it was still strong enough to knock someone out.

For some reason, that name was very familiar and the Grand Inquisitors had gotten a flashback to a sparring session in the temple. A unruly padawan with an talent for trouble and saber combat had challenged him because that padawan learner was already the best of his class.

 _He had twirled his staff, raising it to parry an attack and was met with a boyish grin of his opponent_.

'Is that all you got?' Skywalker asked with a challenging smirk and he twirled his sabers, taking a stance and the Grand Inquisitor pushed the memory of the unruly padawan from years ago away before attacking again.

_'Stop! You have already won!' someone familiar yelled and he looked down on the trembling padawan on the floor. He looked up to the source of the voice and was met by the expression of a very disappointed and angry knight, who had pursed his lips to a thin line._

' _He was challenging me!' the younger version of the Inquisitor growled and did not power down his saber. 'He shouldn't have done that!'._

_'He had yielded and yet, you continued' the master hissed. 'And your actions nearly wounded my padawan, I am not taking this lightly'._

The Grand Inquisitor lunged for his taunting opponent who dodged the first few attacks before the Grand Inquisitor sliced through his mech arm, sending the hand and chalk white saber flying with a flick of his wrist. The saber and the hand holding it was caught by a clone in the distance.

'Yield' he ordered Skywalker who had yelped in pain and took a deep breath before gripping the blue saber with a determinated expression.

'Never' Skywalker hissed and raised to his feet, twirling the saber. 'Never to the likes of you, never again'.

The Grand Inquisitor kicked him in his stomach, leaving his opponent panting and gasping for breath.

'Then you will die' the Grand Inquisitors replied and raised his saber for the final blow, brought it down and was intercepted by another saber. The red and blue blades connected with sparks and crackles above the former Sith apprentice, who flinched and had his own saber raised to defend himself against the Inquisitors final blow.

Then he was sent flying by a Force push and he felt the overwhelming overprotectiveness of a master towards his padawan in the Force.

Then the saber to his throat and the words:

**'Yield'.**


End file.
